SMSTSS 2: The Lost Galactic Fargate Affair!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Sailor Moon, as she battles alien forces bent on conquering Earth! Ties into STARGATE, LOST IN SPACE, FARSCAPE and BATTLESTAR GALACTICA! DONE.
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Galactic Fargate Affair! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story will serve as a series of "vignettes" that, while connected to the "Sailor Moon ST" series, cover key points in the life of Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, as she travels the space-time continuum with her companion and lover, Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma 1/2 " fame). Specifically, this story deals with the series "Stargate SG-1", "Farscape" and "Battlestar Galactica" (new and old series). I'm NOT going to get into it real deep, but people have been asking me more details of this period in Usagi's life…so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: "Year One"**

* * *

**_In the first year of the secret American program known as "Project: Stargate" (codenamed "Giza" by the United States Air Force), two specialists of dubious origins were brought in to assist Stargate Command's first mission to the planet Abydos, by way of a series of "Stargates". At the time, no one knew that these so-called "specialists" were already familiar with Stargate technology. No, their assignment was to make sure that the United States Air Force and the American government doesn't cause an alien invasion, which, unfortunately, has happened before…_**

**_Regardless, the mission to Abydos proved to be a success, with one of the specialists subduing the System Lord "Ra" (a near-ascended Gao'uld). The Gao'uld are a species of symbiotic life forms that uses the mythology and lore of lesser beings as a means of controlling them. To be sure, there ARE powerful metaphysical beings that were classified as "gods. However, conventional wisdom tends to classify them as simply "extra-terrestrials". Still, regardless of how they are seen, these potent beings are nevertheless dangerous. Thus, a year later, when the minions of the System Lord "Apophis" attacked the Cheyenne Mountain facility on Earth a year later, "Project Stargate" was restored to full operational status. As a result, three members of the original Stargate mission was called back to service…_**

****

* * *

****

Major General George Hammond closes his last file. He already knew the Saotomes from his days in Vietnam. However, having read their complete files—which he wouldn't be surprise if they were incomplete—Hammond knew to expect more surprises. At the very least, he knew that the Saotomes were professionals at doing…whatever they do best. And if things get too "hairy" for the new "SG-1" commander, Hammond knows that either of the Saotomes have means and the will to become…lethal, if need be.

"Well, I'm glad that you accepted this assignment, Captain Saotome…Captain Saotome," Hammond says.

"It certainly beats during pure research, sir," Usagi says, as she stood by her husband.

"Well, I'm just surprised that you need us at all, sir," Ranma says. "And besides, I thought we were done with the Gao'uld."

"So did WE. Unfortunately, with this latest attack, the government cannot afford to NOT respond to this incursion."

"So, when do we leave for Abydos?" Usagi asks.

"Funny you should ask…"

_**An hour later…**_

"We're here," says Lt/Colonel Jack O'Neil says, as he and his new team arrives on Abydos. "Huh. I like the décor."

Ranma looked over to his team. There was O'Neil, Usagi, Captains Charles Kawalski, Louis Ferretti and one other…

"I'm getting strong electro-magnetic fields in the area to the north," Captain Samantha Carter says, as she took readings of the area. She was not as familiar with the Stargate network, but her knowledge in Astrophysics helped her to decipher the information left behind by Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Usagi?" Jack asks.

"Confirmed, sir," Usagi replies. "Most likely an energy signature of a 'Death Glider'."

"'Death Glider'?" Sam asks.

"Something we were attacked with the last time we were here," Ferretti replies.

Meanwhile, Ranma's mind seem to wander off…

FLASH!

_Ranma sees himself in a field of endless wheat, where a solitary figure stood in the distance. Sounds of the Middle East seem to drift in the background…_

_"Who are you?" Ranma demands. For a long time, ever since Ranma defeated the Gao'uld "Ra" the previous year, he dreams of this place. Being on Abydos seem to bring out that dream more into his conscious mind._

_The figure turns around. Dressed like a regal ruler of ancient Egypt, "Ra" smiles. Unfortunately, this version of the Gao'uld had the face of Ranma's female form._

_"What?" Ranma exclaimed._

_"I am surprised that it took you this long to return to Abydos, Lord Ranma," Ra says with a smirk. "Or, should I address you as…Father?"_

_"That was a LONG time ago, and your 'evolution' was by accident, too. But what I don't understand is HOW you can be here…and WHY do you look like my…girl body?"_

_"Why not?" Ra says. "Besides, that body is connected to the power of the Sun. And as to your FIRST question…I left a piece of me inside your body."_

_"A larvae," Ranma says with disgust._

_"It will be a matter of time before it fully matures. And, unfortunately for YOU…removing it could kill you. And even if you managed to do so, my psychic imprint will remain behind."_

_"Yeah, right," Ranma replied, as he folds his arms. "Assuming what you say is TRUE, you KNOW I'm going to do whatever it takes to get rid of you."_

_"I'm sure you will try, Izanagi. I'm sure you will TRY..."_

FLASH!

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi asks with concern. "You…spaced out a bit."

Ranma looked at his wife. As much as he wanted to, Ranma wanted to deal with Ra himself."

"It's nothing."

"I'm glad to hear that, Captain," Jack says. "We have a man to find…"

_**A while later…**_

"We're taking heavy fire from those 'Jaffa'," Kawalski says, as he peeked around the corner. "We should have brought heavy weaponry or something."

"You are such a wimp, Kawalsky," Ranma says, as he delivered a volley of rounds in the direction of Apophis' minions. "Yo, Usagi! How are we doing?"

"I'm doing the best I can, Ranma," Usagi says, as she continued her work to jury-rig the dial of the Stargate. Earlier, they had freed Daniel Jackson from the Gao'uld slave pit, and were trying to go after Apophis. Apparently, he had kidnapped Daniel's wife Sha're and a kid named Skaara—whom Jack sort of adopted as his "Little Brother"—from Abydos. Unfortunately, the Jaffa—minions of the System Lords who also have Gao'uld symbiotic life forms within them as well—had destroyed the main control panel that controlled the Stargate.

Usagi was using amazing speed in re-synchronizing the power coupling with the secondary junction box.

"How…how do you know any of this?" Sam says.

"Sam, I need for you do keep track of those coordinates," Usagi says, as she concentrated on her work. "I'll have the power up for less than ten seconds, so you will have to use your lap top as soon as the Stargate activates…once."

"Um, okay," replies Sam. She wondered how a communications specialist knew so much about material science. After all, the conductivity properties of the dial were dependent on a specific frequency to activate. And with dial destroyed, Usagi had to cobble together something for the dial to work, even for a short while.

"How's it going?" O'Neil asks, as he and his new ally Teal'c (a rogue Jaffa warrior who cut a deal with Jack in order to free Daniel from captivity) come up behind the pair.

"I'm about to pull off a 'MacGyver'," Usagi says.

"'MacGyver'?"

"Yeah, it's when you cobble together junk in order to pull off an effect."

"Huh. I didn't know you knew my cousin Angus."

Usagi stops her work.

"YOU know Mac?"

"Yeah, I just said that he was my cousin-"

"Sir, we are taking enemy fire, and we do not have long before we lose Apophis' trail," Sam says urgently.

"The woman is correct," Teal'c says. "If we do not hurry, Shar're and Saakra WILL become hosts for the Gao'uld."

"Right," O'Neil says. "Look alive, and get the job done."

"Yes, sir!" Usagi says.

_**Later still…**_

"NOOOOO!" Daniel yells, as the bespectled archeologist tried to catch up with Apohis' party. After rescuing Daniel on Abydos, the SG-1 team traveled to the planet Chulak, thanks to Daniel's work in mapping the Stargate network. Unfortunately, the team arrived too late before Sha're became the Gao'uld consort "Amonet" to Apophis, while Skaara (her younger brother) became Gao'uld "Klorel".

"It's too late, Daniel," Usagi says, as she comfort's her ally and friend. "We have to get home."

As the rest of the team pulls up behind the pair, Usagi wonders why Apophis told her that "The Sun of the Gao'uld" will rise again…when referring to Ranma.

"Guys, we better get our here," Ranma says, as he and the rest of SG-1 came upon the scene. "We're not going to last long fighting off a detachment of Jaffa."

"But, what about the people here?" Jackson says.

"I promise you that when it's time, we'll free these people, Daniel," O'Neil says.

"Of course," Daniel says with a daze.

"We've established contact with SGC, sir," Sam says, as she hunched over the Stargate on Chulak. "We can go home."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Teal'c?" O'Neil asks.

"It's too late for me, but I have to try and help free my people."

O'Neil nods his head. And, within a few minutes…everyone was gone.

Thus, a new chapter has begun for Earth, as shadow war of sorts begins.

**Tbc.**

**Next Time: "Year 2".**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Galactic Fargate Affair! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Special note: Just to let you know, each season does NOT equal one year. Rather, each episode, unless a two-part episode, runs back-to-back (one depicted episode takes place once per week). So, "Year One" equals "Season One", "Year Two" equals "Season Three", and so on. The timeline of all this goes as follows (though only in the general sense):**

**1994: The original Stargate mission to Abydos takes place.**

**1995: Stargate Command is officially "christened".**

**1996: The System Lord "Hathor", the wife of "Ra", captures Ranma; the System Lord "Osiris" returns (in the body of one of Dr. Daniel Jackson's girlfriends), and turns Usagi into the System Lord "Isis".**

**1997: While investigating possible Gao'uld activity, Ranma and Usagi get caught up in a sabotage affair involving "Project: Jupiter", this time involving a civilian family bound for Alpha Centauri…and get LOST!**

**1998: The Saotome couple returns in time to face the onslaught of the "ascended" System Lord Anubis at the Atlantean outpost in the Antarctic.**

**1999: While testing a new "faster-than-light" technology with astrophysicist USN Commander John Crichton, the Saotomes get lost in what will be known as "The Pegasus Galaxy".**

**2000: Genko Saotome, the child of Ranma and Usagi, is born during a possession attempt by the alien entity "Maldis".**

**2001: Ranma and Usagi gets involved in the "Peacekeepers War", a war between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers; Usagi uses her "Ancient" heritage to sue for peace between the warring factions, while Ranma fights off a contingent of Scarrans with his allies.**

**2002: The Saotomes and the crew of the **_**Moya**_** run into the Twelve Colonies of Kobal, and their enemy the Cylons.**

**2003: The Saotome finally return home, just in time to defeat the Replicates, but soon participates in the Atlantis Expedition.**

**2004: The Saotomes goes on extended leave of absence after the defeat of the System Lord "Baal", to prepare to insert themselves in their "normal" lives, circa 2005 CE (leads directly into "Sailor Moon ST", chapter 98-100, and then onto "The Ranma Trek Adventures").**

**This is pretty much to outline of this story. For those readers who have read some parts of this saga in my other stories, don't worry; I'm NOT going to rehash this stuff, but I will depict other aspects of these events.**

* * *

**Part 2: "Year Two"**

* * *

Ranma woke up to find himself on an examination table. He didn't remember anything after being ambushed by the Jaffa… 

"Ah, you are awake," says a familiar voice.

Ranma looks around to see a beautiful, auburn-haired woman dressed in the finest clothing that the Egyptian culture could offer. Unfortunately, based upon the deep voice, the U.S. Air-Force officer could only draw one particular conclusion.

"Did I end up at the 'Erotic Exotic Ball' in the Castro or something?" Ranma asked. "I don't see an 'Adam's Apple', so I assume that you are a Gao'uld."

"System Lord, to be exact, Captain Saotome," the woman says. "Or do you prefer to be called 'Ra'?"

"Huh, so you know about that," Ranma says. "But I am at a loss as to what to call you...besides the word that rhymes with 'witch'."

"I am 'Hathor', wife of Amon-Ra."

"Oh. You mean the 'cow-woman'."

"Such a curious tribe you hail from. Even now, in spite of your inability to grasp your situation, you are as defiant as EVER."

"You know, you kind of remind me of this guy named 'Xerxes', the self-proclaimed 'God-King'. In fact, you sound like HIM."

"Interesting. If you ARE familiar with my kinsman, then the legends ARE true. You ARE—or were—the Izanagi."

"I'm not HIM…anymore," Ranma says. "I'm not a god…I'm just a MAN."

"I'm afraid that your desires will be for naught, based upon what is INSIDE of you."

"Huh?"

"Word does get around of your attempts to free yourself of the Gao'uld within your body," Hathor says. "However, from my extensive records, I know that your…unique physiology makes it impossible to do so."

"Well, maybe I haven't looked HARD enough, Hathor."

"Perhaps, but I will make sure your options are LIMITED."

Hathor took a glance at the towel covering Ranma's midsection.

"But I can make a few of those options…beneficial," Hathor says, as she lifts the towel. "Oh, my. Quite a healthy specimen, are you not?"

"Well, all I can say is that I have to be PLENTY impressed to fall for the likes of YOU."

"Oh, really?" Hathor says, as she unties her bodice, which held her most precious "assets" down, in a single movement.

BOING!

"My god," Ranma says. "Are…are those-?"

"Why do you think I am the patron of milk and honey for my people?" Hathor says sweetly. "And why do you think my symbol for my coat of arms is the bovine?"

Hathor leans forward towards Ranma's left ear.

"And I can make it worth your while, if you let my husband out."

Ranma sweat-dropped. It was a known fact that while he could withstand the kind of physical torture that can kill a lesser man, Hathor was using a method that could arguably be WORSE.

"…"

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Sir, we have to continue the search," Usagi says, as she leans over on General Hammond's desk.

Having survived the ambush on Chulak, Usagi and Teal'c wanted to use unconventional means to find the location of Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Ranma Saotome

"Absolutely NOT," Hammond replies. "We already lost FOUR assets, we can't afford to lose you or Teal'c."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not going to stand by while I do nothing."

"Do I have to put you in the brig, Captain?"

"Do I have to remind you that YOU know what I am really capable of?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, sir. However, you know that I will NOT rest until I find my husband. And besides, I can only say one NAME to you."

"Tell me."

"'Toc Faan'. Does that sound familiar?"

"Damn it," Hammond says, as he leans back in his seat. "I thought we agreed to never talk about…THAT ever again."

"I say a lot of things, but I'm willing to change my mind where my husband is concerned."

Hammond breathes a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, you have forty-eight hours. Otherwise, I will have to list you as AWOL, and possibly in enemy hands."

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it."

**_A short time later…_**

CHOOM!

The Stargate on Chulak activates, allowing two people to pass through. Both were in subdued clothing that was within the domain of Jaffa culture. And both…were undercover, so to speak. Once the gate shuts down…

"I am surprised that the General let you and I go on this…'mission', Princess," Teal'c says. Besides Ranma, only Teal'c and Daniel Jackson knew of Usagi's true nature as the legendary 'Moon Princess', thanks to a mission that uncovered a Lunarian outpost that was in Gao'uld hands.

"Because the General owes me and Ranma a favor, that's why," Usagi adjusts her cloak. "Back in 1968, Ranma and I were assigned to 'take care of' a group of Vietnamese _necromancers_ called the 'Toc Faan', for the American government-"

"'Necromancers'?"

"These are the people that are into the same kinds of stuff that 'Anubis' is into."

"Ah, 'death dealers'," Teal'c says with understanding. "Continue."

"So, anyway, we were assigned as 'experts of the paranormal' to help the American military to deal with the Toc Faan. Unfortunately, the situation was worse than suspected.

**FLASHBACK!**

_**Vietnam, 1968…**_

"No…NO!" cried one of the captured American pilots…before being cut open. "AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Lt. George S. Hammond was scared, as he sees yet another one of his buddies cut open. He knew that he could easily die while serving his tour in Vietnam, but never has he seen anything like this.

A middle-aged Vietnamese man with nearly blackened teeth sees Hammond's discomfort…and smiles a nasty smile.

"Oh, don't like it, soldier-boy?" the man said in accented English. "Don't worry, your death will be my people's benefit."

And then, everyone could hear a loud banging sound outside the old temple, which served as the Toc Faan's sanctum.

"What is that?" asked one of the man's acolytes in Vietnamese.

"Go see what is happening," the man replies likewise.

However, as soon as a pair of acolytes get to the door-

BAM!

"Ahh!" screamed the acolytes, as the heavy, massive door falls on top of them.

The man, named "Tran Phuong" ("Phuong" meaning "phoenix"), realized he was facing a legendary figure, based upon what he saw of the intruders' aura…

"Hold it RIGHT there!" Usagi yelled, as she pointed her M-16 rifle at Tran. "Step away from those men!"

Ranma comes behind Usagi, carrying four men on his back.

"The back way is clear," Ranma says, as he plops the men on his back down onto the ground. "What's the situation?"

Usagi's eyes glowed softly, as she uses her senses to check on the condition of the captured soldiers.

"That soldier over behind Master Tran is dying…rapidly."

"Can you do anything about it?"

Usagi was about to say something, but she then sighs.

"It's too late, Ranma."

Ranma nods, as he takes out his pistol and points it at Tran.

"I'm placing you under arrest, Master Tran," Ranma says. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't come along quietly."

"You have some nerve," Tran says. "These men are responsible for many of my people's deaths with their bombs."

"So you are going to turn to necromancing?" Usagi says. "Death dealing goes against EVERYTHING that a will-worker stands for!"

"Perhaps, but my damnation will prove to be my people's salvation."

Tran places a hand on an unseen knife.

"And if I have to use myself as a sacrifice, then so BE it!"

With that, Tran stabs himself in the neck, in his artery.

"Ggggggggg!" Tran yells, before falling down.

"No!" Usagi says.

"What is it?" Ranma says, as he begins the free the captured American soldier, the last to be alive.

Usagi wanted to be sure of something, as she examined Tran's prone body."

"Usagi!"

"Sorry," Usagi says. "Master Tran used himself as a sacrifice."

"So?"

"So, he just completed the requirements to summon…a Yama King."

Ranma stops for a moment.

"WHICH one?"

"Um, that one guy who kept Hoshi in the Underworld, on the orders of the Jade Emperor."

"Great…"

"I don't know who you people are, but thanks," Hammond says.

"Don't thank us just yet," Ranma says. "Usagi, get these men out of here; I have someone to deal with."

"Including Master Tran's acolytes?" Usagi asks.

"Yeah. We want to make sure that there aren't any more of these freaks around to cause trouble."

"Okay-"

Suddenly, the temple began to shake.

"Move it!" Ranma yells.

Usagi nods her head, as she began to stack the unconscious acolytes on her shoulders…much to Hammond's surprise.

"You okay?" Hammond asks.

"Ah, this nothing," Usagi says, just as a huge skeletal hand breaks through the surface. "I'm more worried about Ranma's safety."

"THAT is an understatement."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And we became friends with Hammond ever since," Usagi says.

"That would explain why Hammond helped us when our team returned to Earth, but in the year 1969," Teal'c says, referring to an incident where a Stargate mishap had caused SG-1 to travel though time.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ranma and I did end up running into one of the General's cousins, when we were vacationing at this town called 'Twin Peaks'. And boy, let me tell you that after dealing with the stuff that was happening there, I rather fight another Yama King than go through THAT experience again. Then again, if we hadn't had that bit of fun, the General would not have known that Ranma and I were still around to be called back to service."

"I see…"

Usagi looks around a bit.

"We'll gather some clues before we talk to your Jaffa allies," Usagi says.

"Lead on," Teal'c replies.

Sometime later… 

"I think Hathor is over in the command room," Daniel says, as he, O'Neill, Sam, Usagi and Teal'c make their way through what was thought to be a future version of Stargate Command. In fact, it was all an elaborate ruse to get the SG-1 team to confess to several secrets, including access codes to SGC's Stargate. Upon Usagi and Teal'c's arrival to the Gao'uld facility, after successfully piecing together enough clues as to Hathor's location, they freed their comrades. Strangely, there weren't anyone around to impede the group's activities.

"Sir, do you think we're going to enter a trap?" Sam asks.

"I don't know…and that's the problem," O'Neill replies. "And I'm saying this as a person who knows that if there is a problem involving Ranma-"

"Then they have the real prize," Teal'c says somberly. "A warrior as formidable as Captain Saotome could tip the balance against us."

"Oh, dear," Usagi says with worry. "If Hathor has done anything to harm Ranma-!"

As soon as the group enters the command area, they realized that it was filled with Jaffa. However, they were celebrating.

"What the hell is going on here?" O'Neill demands.

"Look!" Sam exclaims.

Dressed like a young king was "Ra" with his queen "Hathor" at his side. However, to the SG-1 team, "Ra" was really-

"RANMA!" Usagi yelled.

"Hello, Usagi," Ra said in a deep voice. "I am glad that you are here."

"And why is THAT?"

Hathor steps down from her dial, goes up to Usagi, and then prostrates in front of her.

"On my honor, I pledge my life and resources to you, as 'co-wife'," Hathor says.

"Intriguing," Teal'c says.

"Um, could someone explain it to me?" Sam asks.

"It's quite simple, Samantha," Ra says. "After Ranma was placed in a healing sarcophagus, after receiving life-threatening injuries during one of your missions against my sworn brother Apophis last year, I tried to take over his body. Amazingly, he fought back. He could have vanquished me entirely, but he showed mercy by allowing me to live. This went a long way in convincing my wife Hathor to…seek negotiations with Earth for a mutual cooperation pact."

"Though I much appreciated the 'preliminaries'," Hathor says, sporting a rather goofy grin. She turns to Jackson, whom she had flirted with in the past.

"See, Daniel? See what you are missing?"

"I rather not have Captain Saotome's 'sloppy seconds'," Daniel says flatly.

"Isn't this a form of polygamy that you are engaging in?" Sam asked.

"Technically, it will be 'Ra' and 'Hathor' who are married," Ranma said, in his own voice.

"Yeah, right!" Usagi says as she fumed. "You wouldn't be this subdued if something like this…happened to ME!"

**_Elsewhere…_**

"It is time to find me a bride," says the System Lord "Osiris", as she goes over possible candidates in her database. Although Osiris was in the body of a woman, in fact, this woman was an ex-girlfriend of Daniel Jackson, that won't stop her from bringing back her wife "Isis". Her remains, while desiccated, could be reconstituted and cloned before placed inside a suitable host.

"My lord," says a Jaffa. "Our agents on Earth has found someone whose knowledge can aid you in your desire to bring back your wife."

Osiris takes the data module, and plugs it into his ship. It has been a while since she last commanded a Gao'uld vessel, but still…

BLIP!

"Who is she?" Osiris asks. "She's…beautiful."

"She is actually a member of that Tau'ri military organization known as 'Stargate Command'," the Jaffa replies. "However, it is what is NOT in her 'official record' that is intriguing, my Lord."

Osiris scrolls down to information that was cross-referenced.

"These…facts, they are correct?"

"I stake my life, my Lord."

"Oh, I am VERY glad to hear that, since your life IS at stake. Now leave, while I ponder this information."

"Yes, my Lord."

After the Jaffa leaves, Osiris takes one hard look at the intended target: Usagi Tsukino.

"So, the Mother-of-Us-All is alive and well in this century," Osiris says. The System Lords knew of the legends that the fabled Moon Princess created their kind, and whose actions gave them all sentience.

"Yes, how fitting that YOU will become my queen, my new 'Isis'…MY 'Moon Princess'!"

**Next Time: Year 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma 1/2", "Star Trek" and other properties do not belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3: "Year Three".**

* * *

_**High above the Earth, a weapon of mass destruction looms ahead. Its technology was based upon the weapon known simply as "The Doomsday Device", a weapon of terrible power that was created during the Altairan Civil War...the war that would give birth to the benevolent "Ancients" and the dogmatic "Ori". This war was caused when the ancient Titan "Cronus" destroyed the Kingdom of Atlantis out of spite, forcing the Altairans to flee the Earth for good. Eons later, the avatars of the ancient gods, the Gao'uld, have adopted the technology of the Ancients as a way of continuing their so-called "divine right". Of course, before the faithful mission to Abydos, many of the descendants of the Tau'ri (the name of the humans by the Ancients) had assumed that the Gao'uld were INDEED the gods of old, rather than mere avatars. The real gods had long since moved on to a higher plane of existence. Some would say that these beings "ascended", rather than merely move on to another dimension. Regardless, the Gao'uld have used their power to further their ends for conquest with the help of their "Jaffa" minions...**_

_**Nevertheless, Stargate Command has made it a mission to stop these Gao'uld at every turn, though they much rather explore so-called strange new worlds. In recent months, there have been more pressure by the American unit's superiors for more oversight, since dealing with the Gao'uld had immense consequences for the Earth. In particular, there have been concerns about how two of its most prized personnel have conducted themselves. Still, in spite of the difficulty in determining what to do with Majors Ranma Saotome and Usagi Saotome, in case Earth becomes a target for reprisal for one or both of their actions...like NOW.**_

* * *

SG-1 and SG-2 had managed to secure the command decks of the ship that belonged to the System Lord "Osiris". For the past few months, Osiris, along with her new bride "Isis", steadily cemented control of the Terran sector (an area where the Sol Star System, and Earth, belongs to). However, thanks to another System Lord named "Hathor" (and not all System Lords controlled physical territory), SG-1 and SG-2 had tracked down the facility within the Asteroid Belt where Osiris' terrible weapon was constructed. Worse, Isis easily used her host's vast knowledge to make the weapon fully operational ahead of schedule. Unfortunately, the teams were unable to prevent the weapon from being moved into position...over the Earth.

"Usagi, don't!" Ranma says, as all weapons were trained on his wife. She was dressed like an Egyptian royal, along with her consort Osiris.

"It is too late, fool," Osiris says with satisfaction. "She is mine, as well as the Earth!"

Absently, Osiris activates the triggering mechanism.

"And if you do not surrender this planet, I will destroy it!"

"Sir, there is enough energy charging up to split the planet in half!" Major Samantha Carter says with worry, as she looked at her 'tri-corder'. It was a multi-use mini-computer based on the technology, of the same name, depicted in "Star Trek". Truth of the matter was that Usagi had been pushing the envelop of science and technology through her varying schemes, in order to create future exactly like the one depicted in "Star Trek". Unfortunately, Osiris managed to tap into that same knowledge for her own ends.

Lt/Colonel Jack O'Neil groans a bit. Even if Hathor (with Daniel's help) manages to deal with Osiris' fleet (i.e. neutralize them with a computer virus), it may be too late to stop the possible destruction of the Earth.

"Look, we can handle this peacefully-"

"The only 'piece' that I want from you is the Earth. Got it?"

Ranma looks at Usagi, and then at Osiris. The Gao'uld was in the host body of an archaeologist named Dr. Sarah Gardner, a woman who once dated Daniel Jackson in college.

"Osiris-" Ranma began in his 'Gao'uld voice'.

"Don't even try. Whether or not you are 'Ra' makes no difference. YOU do not have the authority you once had, 'my Lord'."

"I was about to ask if you truly loved Usagi."

"Huh?"

"Simple question."

"I...I DO. I don't know why, but there is more to the Moon Princess than I...I can fathom."

"Then ALLOW Usagi to love you."

"I don't understand."

"There...is a guy that I know that I know that Usagi loves deeply. In fact, they shared a life together, and had a child together. However, the truth of the matter is that that love was built on a lie. Worse, for a long time, I was angry at the man for marrying my wife, even though everyone, including Usagi, thought that I had...died. And when I came back, I frightened her away because of my anger towards Usagi and the man she was going to marry."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"If I wasn't so territorial...if I wasn't so jealous, it would not have taken me decades to patch things up with her."

"Is this what they call...a 'soap opera', O'Neill?" Teal'c asks.

"If it is, it's a terrible one," Jack replies.

"You love my wife, fine. But let her choose how she deals with the situation."

"And if she chooses to be my side?"

Ranma takes a hard look at Isis.

"Then so be it. Usagi's happiness has always been important to me. And if you want her to be happy, destroying her homeworld is not the way of going about impressing her."

Osiris nods her head. She then turns to Isis.

"My love?" Isis asks.

"I need for you to let Usagi go," Osiris replies.

"But-"

"I know. However, I can't destroy your happiness."

With that Osiris and Isis share a passionate kiss.

"Oh, dear," Sam says, as she looked away comfortably.

"My, oh, my," Jack says.

Teal'c merely gruffed.

With that out of the way, Osiris powers down her weapon, just as Hathor's fleet surrounds the weapons platform.

"I am ready to negotiate, Colonel O'Neill," Osiris says.

"Thank god," Jack says. Inwardly, he was glad that yet another Gao'uld System Lord was placated.

Usagi's expression seemed to change.

"Ranma?" Usagi says with bewilderment...in her normal voice. "What-?"

"I'll explain later," Ranma replied likewise, as he went up to hold his wife in his arms.

_**A few weeks later...**_

Usagi was working out in the gym, at the Cheyenne Facility (where "Project: Stargate" was housed). She was doing some heavy lifting over a remix of a "Public Enemy" track by "Anthrax" called "Bring Tha Noise". In fact, Usagi likes hardcore music while working out, since it provides a nice distraction from her thoughts. Due to her experience of the last few months, she was conflicted as to where her heart lay. She did love Ranma as her soul mate, but she realized that she might have feelings for Osiris...another woman. At any rate, Usagi needed to work out her frustrations while working out. And bench-pressing hundreds of pounds at a time was like an aerobic session for her.

Ranma, on the other hand, disliked that type of music, since "Heavy Metal" gets him too wound up.

"HEY, USAGI!"

CLANK!

"What?" Usagi says, as she resets the weights before she turns off her "boom box".

"Hammond wants us in his office," Ranma says.

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she towels her body off.

Ranma was about to leave, but then turns back.

"You okay?"

Usagi pauses.

"Usagi?"

"Ranma, we've known each other for I don't know HOW long. And even before getting married, we were intimate together. And I have been intimate with you while you were in both of your forms, because I accepted that."

"Usagi, what are you saying?"

"I...I think that I might be in love with another woman, Ranma."

Ranma looks at Usagi for a moment...before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Usagi says angrily.

"Usagi, hon...don't be an idiot. Of COURSE you are in love with another woman. It's because Isis is a PART of you."

"But how can I separate THAT aspect from what I am?"

"Don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you and I lived different lives? And that we actually forgot who we were?"

"You're not talking about the time when we were...shinobi, are you?"

"Yes. I can still recall the time when I got into a catfight with another girl, because I was jealous of her...and I was a GIRL at the time. I don't think that it's a big deal that you would have feelings for another woman, considering the fact that you had forgotten who you were...AGAIN."

"So, you're not jealous, are you?"

"Well...maybe a little. I mean, I'd never would thought to blow up a planet JUST to impress a girl. And besides, you and I have LONG since come to an agreement of sorts in this matter."

Usagi folded her arms.

"This doesn't get you off the hook...in respect to Hathor being pregnant with your child, you know."

"THAT has nothing to do with this situation. All I'm saying is that whether or not you want to explore these feelings, it doesn't have ANYTHING to do with what we have ourselves."

"Well, we'll see. I don't want to think that I can't control my own emotional temperament. But...doesn't this get us both in a bind, in regards to the Air Force's personal conduct protocol?"

"Well, as long as we don't tell anyone about our personal lives, no one will ask about it."

"Hmmm..."

_**Weeks later...**_

"Are you SURE Dr. Smith went this way?" Usagi asked the military guard.

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier says. "He wanted to check on the Robinsons' vital signs, but I had orders to bare him and anyone from going into the launch site.

"With the exception of me, of course."

"Um, yes. Major Saotome did say to expect a FBI agent that fits your description. He'll be waiting in the, well, waiting room."

"Good. Now, may I enter."

"Yes," the guard says, as he opens the gate that leads to the waiting area.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she goes into the building.

A week ago, thanks to additional intelligence provided by Osiris, a suspected Gao'uld agent named Colonel Zachary Smith, CMD for "Project: Jupiter" was uncovered. However, so sensitive was the mission to Alpha Centauri, which was made possible after negotiating with the resident System Lord Osiris, that Homeworld Security wanted a quiet investigation of the matter. Thanks to SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury, long-lived WW2 vet, and who had jurisdiction over Homeworld Security (before being made into a separate department in the 21st century), Usagi utilized her FBI credentials (which were "phony" to begin with, since the powers-that-be wanted a paranormal specialist to supervise the FBI's "X-Files" program in the early 1990s) to conduct the investigation. Ranma would be on hand to lend her the support she would need to deal with Smith.

"Well, look at THAT," Usagi says, as she sees the saucer that was _The Jupiter II_. The Jupiter Project was a two-tier program that will first launch an unmanned probe, filled with equipment and supplies, followed by a crew. In fact, the Asgard, an alien race that recently formed an alliance with Homeworld Security, and who has had dealings with the Norse gods of old, had lent their faster-than-light drives for the program. Word has it that "Project: Skunk Works" (in Area 51) is working on its own drive, one that uses stars as the means of propelling vehicles faster than light. Originally, a professional crew was going to man the craft, but it was thought that a family would be a better public relations coup.

Usagi sighed. She missed the days when she could explore strange new worlds with friends and family nearby.

_**Two days later...**_

'I just HAD to wish such nonsense!' Usagi thought to herself, as she was strapped in one of the seats below deck, as the _Jupiter II_ was about to make a crash landing.

Apparently, Dr. Smith was being paid to sabotage the _Jupiter II_ in order to humiliate the Asgard, and thus cause a rift between them and the Tau'ri. So, Smith tried to reprogram the environment robot "B-9" to cause havoc after the ship was launched (since the Robinson family and crew were in stasis). Had either Usagi or Ranma knew about this, they could have stopped the robot from wrecking the drive systems, the flight controls, the environmental unit and navigation. Worse, as always, Ranma never takes his Yellow Power ring with him on duty (a stipulation that was made upon joining the Green Lantern Corp), and Usagi does not have the power to move the entire crew (the Robinson family plus fellow pilot Major Don West). Regardless, one emergency warp jump later, the Jupiter II was now...lost in space. Well, not really, especially after finding a map in a derelict ship, which provided Usagi a reference point to find the location of Earth, but the distance between their present location and their homeworld (or their original destination Alpha Centauri) was VAST. At best, it would take thirteen months to return to the Terran Sector.

In the mean time, it was time for an emergency landing on some unknown planet, so that the necessary repairs can be made.

"Um, lady?"

Usagi turns her head to see a dark haired girl. She appeared to be fourteen to fifteen years old.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Penny. What's yours?"

"Um, Usagi."

"Why are you here?"

"I was trying to...find Dr. Smith," Usagi replied, not wanting to get anyone upset about being the targets of an assassination plot. "Well, I found him. Heh."

"Oh. You look pretty."

"Thanks."

"Is that other man...your boyfriend?"

"Something like that. Why?"

"Well, I think he's cute."

'Oh, boy,' Usagi thinks to herself. 'Not another one...'

**Next Time: "Year Four".**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Fargate Affair! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4: "Year Four".**

* * *

_**Contrary to popular belief, humanity as a species has been exploring the cosmos since the dawn of human civilization, although back then, the shamans and mystics saw planets as "realms". Later, when Reason supplanted mysticism, Reality was codified as having an observable "Universe" that adhered to the "natural law". Yes, there could be strange and unusual phenomenon, but such things could be codified into something that was provable…and scientific. Regardless, the so-called "Heavens" will always hold a certain sway on the imagination of humanity, whether intentional or not…**_

* * *

"…Happy Birthday…to…YOOOOOU!" Usagi and the others of the _Jupiter II_ said, as they finished singing the "Happy Birthday Song". 

"Congratulations on your sixteenth birthday…Penny, my dear," Dr. Zachary Smith says, who was trained in environmental psychology…but had been bought-off by the Gao'uld to sabotage the Jupiter Mission…

"Lucky me that I can live to SEE my sixteenth birth, eh?" Penny Robinson replied with a smile, as "Debbie" (an alien chimpanzee that the Robinsons picked up) sat on her lap. Penny, like the rest of the family, was a genius. In fact, she was on her way to study zoology and botany before the accident had occurred, though she liked playing the role of the resident prankster

"Er…oh!" Smith says, as he pulls out his gift. "Here is something for you."

"Mom?"

Dr. June Robinson—who was a qualified biochemist—looked at her daughter and then at Usagi. The Moon Princess was Smith's "caseworker" so to speak in the capacity of a Federal agent. Smith had to accept this arrangement since Smith should have been court-martialed before being "spaced".

"Don't worry, June, I checked it out," Usagi says. Usagi cautiously used her Starfleet background to help the Robinsons out whenever possible…

"Go ahead dear."

"Thanks, Mom," Penny says, as she opens up the gift-wrapped box. Inside was a beige, silk scarf.

"Wow, thanks Dr. Smith!" Penny says happily.

"Where did you get the means to PAY for that, Smith?" Major Donald "Don" West asked. Don was the chief pilot of the Jupiter Mission, and specializes in aerospace engineering.

"I'll have you know thanks to the lovely Agent Tsukino, I was able to earn steady income, though it was for a pittance compared to my true value."

Usagi used her maiden name as a way of hiding her connection between herself and Ranma…at least initially.

"Usagi?" John asked.

"Busy work, mostly."

"It's true, Dad," says Dr. Judy Robinson, the eldest child of the Robinson family. Judy was a child prodigy who went on to become a "medical scientist". However, her biggest love was theater. Originally, Judy wanted to be there for her family as a member of the_ Jupiter II_ crew before following her childhood dream, when the sabotage occurred. Now, ironically, she has become closer to her fiancé Don; in fact, she would have ended her relationship had the accident not have occurred.

"Yeah, Dad," says Will Robinson. Like the others, Will was a genius. At the moment, his favorite hobby is electronics and computer science, though he dabbles in other related areas. Mostly, he tinkers with the environmental robot B-9 (called simply "Robot").

"For once, Dr. Smith has stayed out of trouble."

"For a change, at least," Ranma says sarcastically. Ranma, like Usagi, uses his own background as a Starfleet officer to help the Robinsons out.

"Oh, and here's something that Ranma and I got for Penny," Usagi says, as she takes out a gift-wrapped box. "Oh, and Ranma picked it."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Penny says, as she gets up to get the gift, causing Debbie to fall off.

"BLOOP!" she said with an annoyed expression.

"What's the rush?" Will says. "Your boyfriend's gift isn't going anywhere."

"Oh, god," Ranma says as he places his hand on his forehead.

It was no secret that Penny had a crush on Ranma, even going on so far as proclaim her intent if and when everyone is permanently stuck on some planet.

"Never mind that," June says, as she urged everyone to move on away from that particular subject. She knew she could trust Ranma to not do anything, but she and her husband had to have a rather awkward conversation about certain boundaries.

"Just open it."

"Yes, Mom," Penny says, as she opens her gift. Inside, was a hand-made martial arts _gi_ with the Saotome family seal…and a black belt."

"You mean…?"

"Congratulations, kiddo," Ranma says. "You passed."

"Oh, thank you, Ranma!" Penny says, as she hugged the martial artist.

"What about ME?" Will says.

"When you pass your lessons, you'll get your certification."

**_A month later…_**

"Man, it's hard to believe we finally made it…to Alpha Centauri," Ranma says, as he and Usagi sat on a hill together while watching the three stars setting on the horizon. "And I could stay here forever…"

"Well, unfortunately, we have to return home right away, Ranma," Usagi says, as she leans on her husband. "And besides…I don't want Penny get any ideas about YOU."

"Jealous?"

"Me? Why would I be jealous of a 16 year-old?"

"Because in two-years, she'll be 18 years-old."

"Oh, you're counting down, now."

"Relax, Usagi. I made a promise to be a gentleman, so I will."

"I guess so."

Usagi then sits up.

"Well, we better leave then," Usagi says, as she begins to glow. "But...I'm glad we had a chance to be a part of a family."

"You…sure about this, Usagi?" Ranma says. "We can always…quit and settle here."

"No, we should go back, but at least we already said our good-byes…"

Usagi's body began to change, as it contorts and grows large-

THOOM!

Hovering above the ground was a crystalline spaceship.

"Wow," Ranma said to his 'wife'. "I am still amazed whenever you…change."

"Well, it's not like I wanted this," Usagi says, as she hums. "How was I supposed to know that mixing my metamorphic abilities with my xenomorphic abilities would result in THIS?"

The first Usagi changed into a spaceship was when she, while visiting Washu…after being released from her inter-dimensional confinement, thanks to a frame-up by science academy rival named Dr. Clay. A mishap involving a lab accident, caused by one of the residents at the Masaki Compound, had resulted in Usagi becoming a living spaceship at rather odd times. Plus, it forced her to consume massive amounts of food in the initial phases of her metamorphosis. She didn't like transforming into some vehicle because it felt as if she lost her own humanity, which is why she RARELY changes. However, considering the fact that the System Lord "Anubis" was about to attack Earth, Usagi was going to make the exception.

"Let's go," Usagi says.

"Right," Ranma says, as he is beamed aboard. "Man, this is…a different way to go inside you…"

"RANMA!"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry…"

Once aboard, Usagi took off…for Earth. Unknown to her and Ranma, a lone figure waves them off.

"Take care, Ranma," Penny says, as tears fell from her eyes. "Be seeing you…"

**_A short time later…_**

"Sir, that space ship that delayed Anubis' fleet wants permission to land," Major Samantha Carter says, as she reads the transmission.

"Okaaaay," Colonel Jack O'Neill says, as he looked at the transmission. He then turns towards his crew and allies. "Opinions?"

"I sense two Gao'uld 'System Lords', O'Neill," Hathor says, as she cradles her son Horus. She was assisting the Atlantis Expedition in decipher various artifacts found at the Atlantean outpost (discovered thanks to the "Second Impact") event, when Osiris arrived to inform SGC of the impending attack by Anubis.

"Then, that's a bad thing, right?"

"Not necessarily," Dr. Daniel Jackson says.

"I suggest we proceed with caution," Teal'c says.

"If nothing else, I have my forces ready at your disposal," Osiris says.

Jack nods his head, glad that Osiris took Usagi's disappearance rather well.

"Have your forces on stand-by. My people will escort that ship."

"Of course."

A few minutes later, the crystalline ship is taken into the Antarctic Base's main hanger. Armed guards and soldiers had trained their weapons on the alien ship.

"Occupants within the unidentified ship," Kawalski says, while using a bullhorn. "Come out with your hands up!"

A beam of white light shines underneath the vessel, revealing a familiar face.

"Ranma?" Daniel says.

"Husband?" Hathor says.

"Where is Isis?" Osiris demanded.

"Whoa," Ranma says. "Well, it's like this-"

The crystalline ship glows softly, as it begins to shrink. When the glow died down…

"Usagi?" Jack says.

"Um, hello?" Usagi says with a blush. Unfortunately, she was naked…and cold. Being a spaceship tends to shred one's clothes…

"How dare you stare at her?" Osiris says, as she removes her cloak, and wraps it around Usagi.

"You two and I have much to discuss after this Anubis thing," Jack says.

"Heh, I KNOW."

**Next Time: "Year Five".**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Fargate Affair! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5: "Year Five".**

* * *

**_First contact missions can be a hazardous affair. Even in the most benign circumstances, one small slip up can cost lives. As far as Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Saotome were concerned, the rewards of meeting new people and going to new places outweigh the risks involved. However, at the same, one does not do things blindly. Even possessing a measure of common sense in these things can prevent a situation from becoming deadly. _**

**_Nevertheless, when an opportunity arose to travel to the city of Atlantis, which was moved in the Pegasus Galaxy tens of thousands of years ago, the Saotome couple wondered if their old haunts were still intact…_**

* * *

CRRREEEEEEK! 

"Ranma, I think I found it," Usagi says, as she opened a door to one of the living quarters of the city.

"Just a second," Ranma says, as he activates the power junction box.

THUUUUUUMMMMMM…

"Man," Ranma says, as he coughed a little, "this place hasn't been cleaned in years."

"Well, I'm sure a little spring cleaning is in order," Usagi says, as she looked around the suite. "It's hard to believe that me, you, T'Pol, Hoshi and Makoto lived here for a while…as guests of the Atlanteans-"

"Hello?" came a voice from the hallway.

"That sounds like Dr. Weir, Ranma," Usagi says with concern.

"Ah, as much weird stuff that surrounds us, why bother with hiding what we are?"

"I guess you have a point. Dr. Weir! We're in here."

A moment later, an auburn-haired woman comes into their old suite.

"I was unfamiliar with this section of the city."

"Well, we used to live here, Dr. Weir," Usagi says.

Although not a scientist, Dr. Elizabeth Weir (skilled in five languages, and trained in diplomacy) has proven herself capable of being the head of the Atlantis Expedition, based upon her time as the former head of Stargate Command. However, Weir had met Usagi during Usagi's "X-Files" days, during an investigation involving the United Nations' "Office of the Secretariat". Had it not been for Usagi, Weir could have been murdered during the so-called "shadow war" between the Moon Princess and the Elders of the Consortium within the Technocratic Union. In fact, when it was all said and done, Usagi made sure that her enemies were set up to be massacred by the very aliens whom the Consortium had hoped to control.

Nevertheless, Usagi made sure that Weir was safe from all this, by asking her "boss", Nick Fury of SHIELD, to recommend Weir to head up Stargate Command after General Hammond was promoted…

"Wait, I didn't know that you two were here before," Weir says. She had suspected that the Saotome were unusual, but did not know how much until she saw video archive of Usagi's metamorphosis from spaceship to humanoid…

"Yeah, I'm surprised that this room was still intact," Ranma says.

"I see," Weir says, as she scans the room. She would definitely want to have these…possessions examined-

"Oh, my," Weir says, as she looked away suddenly.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" Usagi asked.

Weir points to a life-size, life-like statue of two lovers in an intimate embrace.

"Oh, it's that statue I had made of you and Hoshi for your wedding anniversary, Ranma," Usagi says.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Ranma says, as he takes a fallen drape, that was originally covering up the piece, and puts it back on the piece. "I'm sorry about that, doctor."

"Apology accepted, Colonel," Weir says.

Recently, Ranma and Usagi had been promoted to the rank of "Lieutenant Colonel", so that they could serve under Colonel Marshall Sumner (USMC), who was the military component commander.

"So, what brings you by?" Usagi asks.

"Colonel Sumner wants to begin exploring the local Stargate network, since we, at present, lack a sustainable connection between the Pegasus Galaxy and the Milky Way."

"That makes sense, since we don't have a 'zero-point module, I guess…"

"Alright, we'll be ready to go in a few," Ranma says.

"Okay…good," Weir says, as she leaves the suite…while her eyes linger on Ranma's person.

"Careful, Ranma," Usagi says with a smile. "You might get another person for your 'harem'."

"Not bloody likely," Ranma fumed.

**_Sometime later…_**

"So, you are new here on Anthos," says the pale, fishlike female, who gave off an evil beauty. "And I sense that you have great power within you."

The field team under Sumner found themselves hostage by creatures called "Wraiths". Sumner was badly injured during the conflict, and was on the verge of losing his life, as the female, called a "Keeper" moved on to her next victim: Ranma.

"Great, I'm dealing with a 'leech'," Ranma says with smirk.

"You're taking this casually, Tau'ri."

"Because I'm bored with your _kind_."

"Pity. I could use a distraction from my duties of watching over my sleeping people."

And with that, the Wraith grabs Ranma by the head, and begins to drain Ranma dry.

"Yes! You have wonderful energy…"

However, after a while, Ranma appeared to be unfazed by the woman's attempts to drain him.

"Impossible. You should be in pain!"

"No, I'm not," Ranma says, as he suddenly snaps his bonds, grabs the woman's head, and head-butts her.

WHACK!

Sending the Wraith Keeper unconscious to the floor.

The Wraith warriors began to pull out an assortment of weapons, from blades to energy guns.

"If this is the best that you can do, then humanity in this part of the Universe is in a truly sorry state," Ranma says, he cracked his knuckles…

"I think they went this way," Usagi says, as she, Major John Sheppard (USAF), Lt. Aiden Ford (USMC) and their new guide Teyla Emmagan (a Tau'ri colonist from Anthos) storms the _hive_ of the Wraith.

"How do you know THAT?" Sheppard asked. "I'm trying to get this Ancient sensor unit going ever since we've arrived."

"I just know, okay?"

"Kind of like feeling a disturbance in the Force, huh?" Aiden says jokingly.

"Something like that…"

Upon entering the main holding room, the four sees an impressive sight.

"What happened here?" Teyla says. From her parents' stories, the Wraith are formidable creatures…like demons.

"They were rude," Ranma says, as he cradles Sumner. He then looks up.

"Usagi?"

"I'm on it," Usagi says, as she began to apply the necessary treatments on Sumner. "He'll be out of commission for a while, but he'll make a full recovery."

**_Months later…_**

"…And that was that," Ranma says, as he continues his work on installing the secondary power units aboard the _Moya_, which was a living ship. "Sumner was effectively disabled, allowing me to assume command."

"I'm surprised you took up my offer to help me test the _Farscape_," says Commander John Crichton, as he sets another portable power unit into place.

"Well, I figure that it's not everyday that I get to pilot a new vehicle by the seat of my pants, and Usagi was getting homesick. So, I turned over my post to Sheppard after a six-month stint."

"I hear he's a good man, if a bit unconventional."

"Like YOU."

"Hey, I like living on the edge…though I rather it not be on the edge of unknown space-"

"Ranma," says a bald, blue skinned woman, as she goes up to the men.

"What's up?" Ranma asks.

"I think you need to see Usagi."

"Huh," Crichton says. "Probably wants attention."

"Don't we all, my friend," Ranma says.

Upon entering the quarters he shared with his wife, he sees Usagi staring out into space with a notable aura of sadness.

"Honey, sweetie," Ranma says, as he gets on his knees by his wife's side. "What's wrong?"

Usagi looks at her husband.

"I'm…pregnant."

"Oh, that's all?"

"Ranma, how can you be so casual about this?" Usagi says, as she gets up. "Here we are, lost in space AGAIN, and you don't CARE? I don't want my child to be born away from Earth, you know!"

"Usagi, I knew you were pregnant. I just…wasn't sure how to approach the matter."

Ranma takes Usagi's hand.

"And besides, no matter where we are, we'll be together."

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi says, as she hugs Ranma.

"And besides, I have something to show you…"

In one of the unused quarters, in the center was a baby crib.

"Ranma?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for your baby shower."

"Oh…so the others know?"

"How do you think I was able to secure the materials?"

"Oh, Ranma!" Usagi cries happily, as she squeezed her man tightly.

"Don't worry, Usa-usa…we'll get through this, even IF we're out here in deep space…

**Next Time: "Year Six" (think "Rosemary's Baby").**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Fargate Affair! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6: "Year Six".**

* * *

_**When Reality was new, the Universe and the Umbra were ONE. From this primordial environment, a conscious thought began to develop. And then, like a single-cell creature, this consciousness became two, then four, and then eight and so on. As a result, the concept of duality came to fruition: one positive, one negative. Later, when these concepts become codified in the consciousness of the human psyche, they evolved into concepts of "light" and "dark"…"good" and "evil". This dichotomy came about when a primordial entity known simply as the Weaver, refused to allow the natural forces of decay and entropy to occur. Back then, there was the cosmic Triat—Wyld, Weaver and Wyrm—worked together to maintain balance within the Reality. The Wyld gave birth to that which was raw, the Weaver codified the raw material into structure, and the Wyrm breaks down the structure so that cycle begins again. Unfortunately, when the Weaver broke the cycle, both the Wyld and the Wrym went "mad". From that point on, the Wyld would become Chaos personified, while the Wrym sought to corrupt the product of the Weaver for the sake of sending Reality back into a state of Oblivion. And in the particular case of the Wrym, from within the maws of the Wrym's "cauls", an entity named "Maldis" was born. Maldis' purpose in life was to corrupt those who believed in hope, and has assumed many guises in the pursuit of his agenda. And it is in this regard that the crew of the living ship (called a "Leviathan")**_**Moya**_**, who were fleeing their pursuers within the so-called "Uncharted Territories", was a ripe target for Maldis' corruption. However, it was to Maldis' amazement that two of the crewmembers shared a past with this dark entity…**_

* * *

"Okay, Usagi," Zhaan says with reassurance, as she held her pregnant friend's hand. The blue-skinned, bald former priestess of the homeworld of the Delvians (a plant-based species) smiled at her friend with assurance. 

"Just take it easy, and breathe."

Usagi breathed heavily, as she nodded her head. She felt utterly useless with her legs perched on special paternity stir-ups while in the midst of giving birth to her child.

"Oh, look," says Jool (red, curly hair with a slight ridge forehead), who was a debutante _prodigy_ that happened to know pediatric care. Jool was looking underneath the cloth covering Usagi's lower section.

"Your baby is crowning," Jool says with a smile.

"Why…why is this child of mine making things difficult?" Usagi complained.

"Most likely because of the stress that our 'guest' is placing on the situation," Zhaan says with a grim determination.

"Well, if Maldis thinks he can take my baby, he's has another thing coming!"

Just then, the renegade Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun (dark-haired beauty) comes into the room where Usagi was giving birth. She still wondered if her refusal to turn in her newfound friends was still a prudent thing to do…

"Status," Aeryn asked, as she sets down her chain gun.

"We're doing the best we can," Zhaan says. "Usagi has undergone the correct meditative techniques, so if we need to move her immediately after giving birth, we can."

"I still don't recommend it, Miss Sun," Jool says. "At this stage, we might lose Usagi AND the baby."

"We might not have a choice in the matter," Aeryn says, as she turns towards the door that separated the makeshift maternity ward from the room, where she and her friends were trying to "hold the line"…

Ranma looked over to where he, D'Argo (Luxan warrior with a beard and tentacles for "hair") and Chiana (independent-minded, gray-skinned Nebari) were waiting for the next wave of the attack by Maldis.

"This is ridiculous," D'Argo says, as he stares at the main entrance, to their section within _Moya_. "And why are we depending on that _slug_ and that zealot to get to pilot?"

"Because we are needed HERE, D'Argo," Ranma says. "And if they can get to Pilot, we might have a chance at clearing the ship of the enemy, as well as jump-start the starburst sequence. And besides, D'Argo, Maldis is so egotistical that he thinks he and his shadow warriors are going to win-"

"What the frell?" Chiana says, as she spots one of the DRD bots ("repair drones") heading their way…with something attached to its casing.

"It's a bomb!" D'Argo says, as he points his rifle at the drone.

"Wait," Ranma says, as he motion D'Argo to delay his intent. "I don't think it's a trap."

"Then what is it?" Chiana asks.

As if on cue, a holographic image of John Crichton is emitted from the device implanted on the bot's casing, but the image spoke in the voice of-

"Ah, my dear Ranma Saotome," "Maldis" says with a maniacal grin.

"Maldis," Ranma says quietly. Somehow, the entity had snuck into Crichton's mind over a long period of time before acting. In fact, Maldis was using Crichton's subconscious to manipulate the situation, so that they would end up in Sector 3600. This sector of the Universe literally went mad before being destroyed, leaving only universal death, destruction and decay. What was left was a living graveyard, where inhuman and inhumane entities dwell unabated. The _Moya_ was forced by Maldis to warp into this sector, where "shadow warriors" were waiting to pounce.

"You and I both know what we want," Maldis says. "Be reasonable, and adhere to my request."

"You're not getting my kid, Maldis," Ranma says. "Even if it means our lives."

"Hey!" Chiana exclaims. "I want to live, you know!"

"Quiet," D'Argo says. "If Maldis gets the avatar of the Wyrd, then what Maldis is doing to us is but a down payment to what's in store for the Universe…"

According to Zhaan's insights, a child of the avatars of the Weaver (i.e. Usagi) and the Wyld (i.e. Ranma) will have the destiny to tip the cosmic scales between the Weaver and the Wyld, since the Wyrd is the embodiment of "fate" or "kismet". Maldis wants the child so that fate can be tipped in favor of the Wyrm. And if that happens, what was done to Sector 3600 will be done to the rest of the Universe.

"As I said, you ain't getting my kid," Ranma says. "And I'm not going to fight you, either."

"Even if it means getting revenge on what I did to your Jedi masters?"

Ranma squinted his eyes. Throughout all this, there was something familiar about Maldis…

"Darth Sidious," Ranma says. "I should have remembered that the Lucas Galaxy was in Sector 3600."

"Congratulations, JEDI," Maldis says. "You've figured it out. But I am curious if you have what it takes to defeat me."

Suddenly, the _Moya_ begins to shake violently.

"Soon, my minions will overwhelm this craft, and there is NOTHING that you can do about it!"

And with that, Maldis' image disappears.

"What's going on?" Sun says, as she steps out of the room where Usagi was.

"We're running out of time," Ranma says, as he looks at his friends. "I'm heading down to where Maldis is…and stopping this now."

"But, if you are caught in the reactor chamber when _Moya_-" Chiana says.

"I KNOW. But Maldis has to be stopped, even if it costs my life and Chricton's! Just cover me…"

And with that, Ranma disappears into the side duct that was used by Stark (the one-eyed _zealot_) and Rygel (the Dominar _slug_) to make their way to Pilot, a sentient being who was physically a part of _Moya_.

"I hope Ranma knows what he's doing," Chiana says, just as the next wave of shadow warriors came to the fore…

Ranma eventually made his way into the reactor room, where Maldis was hold up.

"Ah, Ranma, you're here," Maldis sneered. "And based upon the fact that you are alone, you want to challenge me?"

"I'm not here to challenge you, Maldis…Palpatine or whoever you are. I'm here to get my friend back."

"Then you are a fool!" Maldis says, as he stuck out his hands, and-

ZAAAAAAAPPPPPP!

Ranma caught the Force bolt, and held it long enough to redirect the bolt away.

"Oh, come ON, Maldis," Ranma snorted. "First, that 'trick' you just did is SO old school. And secondly, you trying to use the body of a novice is a sign of weakness."

Ranma then faces Maldis head on.

"Now, let me show you what I've learned since your demise," Ranma says, as he begins to perform a simple Tai Chi _kata_. One twirl later, water forms, extracted from the air itself, before being sent towards Maldis.

FWAP!

Ranma immediately followed the attack with a Ba Gua _kata_ that froze the water into place, using air, immobilizing Maldis.

"What-?" Maldis exclaims, as he attempted to move his limbs.

"I used a combination attack—called a 'jutsu'—based on two techniques: Water Bending and Air Bending."

"It doesn't matter!" Maldis sneers. "You and everyone else will be DEAD!"

As if on cue, the energy coils along the walls begin to spark, indicating that the _Moya_ was about to perform a space jump.

"No, we still have a chance to survive this thing," Ranma says, relieved that Stark and Rygel made it to Pilot's position. He then touches Maldis, places his index and middle fingers onto his forehead, and-

ZAP!

At the same time, _Moya_ jumps into hyperspace. Since the shadow warriors were bound to Sector 3600, they disappeared from the ship.

Maldis and Ranma found them selves on the command deck of the ship.

"It's over, Maldis," Ranma says. "And since you are so enthralled with my kid, I think I know what to do with YOU…"

Hours later…

"Hey," Ranma says, as he kisses his resting wife's forehead. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Usagi replies, as she adjusted her position on her bed. She was still tired from giving birth.

"I take it that Maldis…has been dealt with?"

"Of course," Ranma says, as he presents Usagi a gift for their daughter…Genko. "Jool bought this doll at our last port of call. And since I needed something to contain Maldis, I put him inside the doll...with Zhaan's help."

"Then…why not throw this thing away?"

"Simple. He wanted to use Genko so much that I figure that we can use HIM for a change. And, at the very least, Maldis won't be bothering Crichton or anyone else."

"Well…we'll see."

As the Saotomes share a kiss, Maldis screams at the injustice of being turned into a…"familiar" (i.e. a helper for his new owner).

**Next Time: "Year Seven".**


	7. Chapter 7

SMST: The Lost Galactic Fargate Affair! – BY DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principal characters and concepts belongs to ME. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 7: "Year Seven"

* * *

Contrary to modern human belief on Earth, the Universe is teaming with life. Some life forms are recent former members of the "primordial ooze" contingent, while other life forms are either in the last throes of existence, or on the verge of leaving the mortal planes behind (called "Moving 'Beyond the Rim'). And then there are most races, whose status exists somewhere in between, from the Pakleds to the Oans. Human beings on Earth fall somewhere in the first half, though there are those special individuals who "evolve" beyond mortal perception. 

Both Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Tsukino-Saotome fall in the later category.

Ranma was born to an Earth woman whose father was an alien prince. It is this special heritage that allows him to develop his talents from human to inhuman and finally to superhuman levels. Usagi, on the other hand, was designed to be superhuman from the get go. In a previous life, her people were descendents from the Terran gods, and had innate abilities that humans would categorize as "magic" in nature. With the capability to move from life to life, Usagi's more recent body was genetically engineered to adapt to outside stimulus. As a result, Usagi was technically non-human, though her hedonistic behavior is decidedly human. Regardless of the means, both Usagi and Ranma have evolved into "godlings": immortal beings who possessed awesome power. The difference between godlings and gods is that, unlike godlings, gods rule domains involving elemental or conceptual variables; Usagi and Ranma do not.

In the future, the Saotomes would become full gods, albeit reluctantly, but not without experiencing death first…

* * *

It was a difficult decision to do, but, at this juncture, Earth is not ready to deal with yet another alien invasion. After all, everyone on the planet had recovered from an alien invasion five years before. In fact, the aliens invaded during Earth's "Eugenics War", brought on by an army of "super-soldiers" led by Khan Noonian Singh of India. Ironically, had it not been for the alien invasion, the war would not have ended. And amazingly, all it took to knock out the alien's mother ship—as well as its other crafts—was a simple Macintosh computer virus. Thus, whenever aliens invade the Earth, the Technocratic Union erases the memories of Earth's inhabitants. After all, humanity was NOT ready to have their "world view" changed so radically. Furthermore, there was a time that the Earth was destroyed outright in order to make way for a "hyperspace bypass". However, when the clerical error was discovered, the Technocracy, through their contacts within the Megrathean Planet Factory Floor, replaced the Earth and everyone else that had been killed. Some within the Union wanted to do away with certain groups altogether, like metahumans for example, but Usagi—who almost assassinated a man named Zaphod, President of the Galactic Association of Planets (a benevolent society of sorts), for causing the Earth's destruction in the first place...thanks to a clerical error is interstellar demolitions—made sure that Earth was fully restored in its entirety. 

So when the decision to prevent the lizard-like "Scarrans" from getting access to Earth was made, it became clear to the powers-that-be that collapsing the stable wormhole between the so-called "Uncharted Territories" and the Terran Sector was the only sensible choice to make.

"Are you three…sure you want to do this?" General George S. Hammond (USAF), of Homeworld Security, asked. He was glad that his officers were alive, and appreciated the reports and data that the Saotomes and Commander Crichton had obtained…including research of creating a stable wormhole.

"There is no doubt about it," Crichton says. "I don't think the Scarrans will be coming to Earth looking to trade culinary tips."

"Besides, sir, I'm sure we'll find another way back to Earth," Ranma says. "And I'm sure that with us being 'out there', we can best serve the needs of Homeworld Security by gathering information."

"You have a point there, (Lt) Colonel," Hammond says. "Very well, proceed with your plan."

"Yes, sir."

And with that Hammond cuts off communications with the _Moya_.

"Man, I feel like I've talked with the principal or something," Crichton says. "We better get to work…"

As everyone leaves the command deck, Ranma notices how quiet his wife was.

"Usagi?" Ranma says, as he places his hands on his wife's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Well, it's just that I was hoping that we could return home," Usagi says.

"Well, we did make sure that our 'doppelgangers' Usashinko and Ranshin are still active on Earth," Ranma says with reassurance. "And I did promise you that we'll be back home for good...someday."

"I know, but I don't want Renata to feel so alone."

"Dear, we both know that she'll be safe where she is. Besides, I don't think Miyagi-san minds taking care of a young girl."

"That's because he wants to have someone to help him 'buff' his cars. You know, wax on, wax off."

"At any rate, we better make sure to tell our respective significant others about what's going on…"

"No!" Osiris yells. "I don't want Isis to leave…again."

Ranma and Usagi are on Osiris' command ship, where Ranma, as "Ra", is having a meeting with the local System Lords. Although they are still competitive amongst themselves, all have agreed to allow the Terran Sector to be a neutral area. And thanks to this arrangement, the Systems Lords were able to survive the onslaught brought on by the machine race known as "The Replicators". And it was within this spirit of cooperation that these machines were literally cut off from the normal space-time continuum, stuck in a tesseract that is both eternal and infinite. The Asgards wanted to destroy these creatures outright, but Usagi's influence in the area of respecting sentient life—brought on by the Saotomes' experience as members of Starfleet—was enough to persuade Homeworld Security to be more merciful.

"Isis is the key to the Scarrans' defeat in the Uncharted Territories, Osiris," Ra says. "And as much as I wish to fight them here, thereby giving us an advantage, the Tau'ri do not want to be involved in the conflict."

"Cowards," Hathor says. "To think that we are willing to side with them in the war against the Replicators-"

"Enough," Isis says. "My Lord Osiris, my place is 'out there'. I do not make this decision lightly."

Ra looks at the rest of the Systems Lords, save for the handful that still want to wage war against the Tau'ri, like Baal for instance.

"We have come a long way, my friends. Once, we were just mere monsters to frighten lesser races. Now, we have earned the respect from both our minions amongst the Jaffa, our allies the Tau'ri, and even our rivals the Tok'ra. We will ALWAYS be who we are, but we will be better at it."

Ra then looks directly into Osiris' eyes.

"Lord Osiris, I am directly appointing you to be Regent in my stead," Ra says. "I entrust you to look after the welfare of our people, as well as our allies."

"Of course, Lord Ra," Osiris says with a bow.

Ra then turns to look directly at Hathor.

"My wife, I am appointing you 'Pro-consul' and advisor to Osiris. Advise and support him to the best of your abilities."  
"Yes, my lord," Hathor says with a bow.

"To the rest of you: I expect nothing less than the systematic decimation of these Scarran interlopers. We deal with those who sought to super-cede our authority in this galaxy, like those who destroyed the planet below us. We had paid a visit to the Vogon homeworld, and made sure that they know that they are NOT the masters they claim to be. Now, it's time to insure that nothing like that happens again."

After the adjournment of the System Lords' meeting, Ranma/Ra and Usagi/Isis are taken aside by their respective mates.

"Baby, don't be like that," Ranma says, as he comforts his Gao'uld wife. "I have to make sure that the Scarrans don't cause trouble once the wormhole to Earth is shut down."

"I…I know," Hathor sniffed. "It's just that, with you being away so much…"

"Um, yeah," Ranma says. He purposely neglected to mention that he and Usagi had doppelgangers on Earth, feeling that Homeworld Security—or anyone else for that matter—need not know his and his wife's other lives.

"Look, I LOVE you, Hath-chan, but I need to be out there to make sure that Earth remains safe."

"Oh, REALLY?" Hathor says with indignation. "Don't you mean you want to make sure that ISIS is safe?"

"Oh, please," Ranma says. "Like she needs MY help to ensure THAT…"

In Osiris' private chambers, aboard her command ship, a more intimate meeting was taken place.

"Mmmmm," Isis says, as she kissed her beloved. Although Osiris' current form was that of a woman, Isis didn't treat "him" like "he" was one.

Osiris leaned back in her lounge couch.

"Being with you keeps me from raining death and destruction on the Tau'ri," Osiris says, as she leans back.

Isis looks over towards Osiris with a raised eye.

"I hope you are not planning on doing anything rash, beloved," Isis says.

"No, but I will admit that the thought HAS crossed my mind."

Isis takes Osiris' head into her hands and kisses her intimately…

FLASH!

"Oh," Sailor Pluto says, as she develops a furious blush, while turning her head slightly. She was not used to seeing Usagi in a relationship with another woman. Then again, it was not the Moon Princess herself that was in a relationship with Osiris, but rather, it was the symbiont inside her that was in a relationship with the Gao'uld.

"I apologize, Moon Princess…I did not know that you were occupied."

While Isis sighed, Osiris looked furious.

"Who dares disturb my privacy?" Osiris demands, as she raises her palm towards 'Pluto. She had her palm-weapon (called a "Ribbon Device") pointed at the Senshi of Pluto…

"Beloved, don't," Isis says, as she lowers her lover's arm. "What is it?"

"I wanted to inform you that Queen Beryl is about to make her first attack upon Tokyo, and wanted to give you the option to stop her."

"Have you not told me about the dangers of interfering with the timeline?" Isis asked.

"Yes. However, there is a good chance that dealing with this threat will not interfere with the overall direction of the timeline."

"Hmmm…allow the attack to continue. I see no value in changing the timeline FURTHER…however slight."

"Yes, of course," 'Pluto says. "If you can excuse me, I shall make sure that the 'Inner Scouts' are readied for their…trials."

In reality, she was nervous about what was going to happen to the Moon Princess, once her and her companion's friends lure the Scarran vessel back into the wormhole. But...she'll have to maintain her faith in Usagi's destiny.

And with that, 'Pluto disappears in a flash.

FLASH!

"What was that?" Osiris asked.

"Nothing but a needless memory from my past."

A short time later, Crichton, Ranma, Usagi and the others stand ready. Shortly after the Scarran attack-cruiser exits the wormhole, the _Moya_ will enter the same wormhole. Then, _Moya_ will initiate a starburst that will collapse the wormhole permanently…or until someone with the proper knowledge creates a new one.

"Okay, people," Crichton says. "We got the Scarrans breathing down our necks, and there is not a lot of time for a repeat performance."

"The_ Moya_ is ready, John Crichton," Pilot says with assurance.

"Well, I'm not sure that we are ourselves," Aeryn says.

"I'm sure we will be fine…Fates willing," Zhaan says, as she cradles Genko Saotome in her arms. Ranma and Usagi made the priestess Genko's nanny for the time being, so that she can learn to control her new doll-turned-familiar "Maldis".

"How can you be so religious at a time like this?" Rygel asked the priestess.

"Simple, my Dominar friend," Zhaan says. "It was FATE that I was to die of my disease, but Ranma and Usagi's presence has changed 'fate' into destiny. I know that my purpose was to serve their needs, so that Usagi may give birth to the avatar of Fate."

"Let's just hope that your belief is stronger than what our senses tell us, Zhaan," Dargo says, as he points to what appears to be the opening of the wormhole.

CHOOM!

Soon enough, the jagged, gray frame of a Scarran appear.

"This is the _Daedalus_," says Colonel Stephen Caldwell (USAF), the ship's commander. "We have you covered, _Moya_."

"Understood," Usagi says, as she spoke over the secured comlink. "And tell Jackson that I want my side of the office the exact same way I had it before I left Earth two years ago."

Caldwell simply smiles at the comment. It was no secret that Lt/Colonel Tsukino-Saotome and fellow colleague Dr. Daniel Jackson shared a rivalry, over what constitutes the definition of a "god". Usagi says she is one, while Daniel says that Usagi is full of herself.

"Got it," Caldwell says. "_Daedalus_: out."

"Ready," Usagi says.

"And none too soon," Chiana says, as she points out towards the emerging Scarran craft.

"It's too bad I that didn't get a chance to sample this world's fashion line of clothes," Jool replies.

"Perhaps it is fate, Miss Jool," says the mad philosopher Stark.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Now, Pilot!" Crichton says.

As soon as the Scarran craft exits, _Moya_ enters the wormhole.

CHOOM!

Aboard the Scarran vessel…

"Sir!" says a Scarran. "That's the _Moya_!"

"It does not matter, warrior," says War Minister Ahkna. "We have Earth. And I only see one paltry vessel."

"Sir, we're receiving a hail from that vessel."

"Put it on."

CHIRP!

"This Colonel Caldwell of the Earth ship _Daedalus_. You do not have authorization to enter our space. Therefore, we ask you to stand down."

Ahkna merely laughs at this.

"Please," the Scarran says. "You do not have the will, the power or the authority to stop me from subjugating your homeworld."

"Perhaps, sir, but we do have the allies who might have something to say about your declaration…"

As if on cue, dozens of Goa'uld cruisers appears, surrounding the lone Scarran ship in the process.

"Sir, I register-"

"I KNOW that!" Ahkna says. "Retreat. NOW."

And with that, the Scarrans turns, and re-enters the wormhole.

Caldwell breathes a sigh of relief. He hoped that wherever his colleagues were heading, he wished them well.

Meanwhile, the _Moya_ was rushing through the wormhole, when Usagi spotted an expected sight.

"Ahkna's ship is behind us within the wormhole," Usagi says as she studied her instruments.

"Then, we'll just have to make sure that he STAYS in here," Crichton says. "Pilot?"

"Affirmative, John Crichton," Pilot says. Since Pilot was _Moya_'s voice, the time between thought and action was instantaneous.

"On my mark," Crichton says, just as _Moya_ arrives at the event horizon of the end of the wormhole in the Uncharted Territories. "Starburst mode…NOW!"

FLASH!

The effect of _Moya_'s starburst causes the wormhole between Earth and the Uncharted Territories to seal up. Thus, the Scarran vessel becomes permanently trapped within the wormhole, like an insect trapped within a bicycle inner tube. Unfortunately, _Moya_ was damaged in the process, so it took an emergency dive into the depths of a watery world to rest and heal…

A few days later, Ranm and Usagi were enjoying a nice afternoon of sailing—with Zhaan taking care of Genko—while watching Crichton propose marriage to Aeryn Sun in a dingy.

"You don't think he's doing it just because Aeryn is pregnant?" Ranma asks.

"Oh, don't be so cynical," Usagi replied, as she adjusted the sail of their boat.

"Hey, I'm just saying-"

Suddenly, the Saotomes' respective danger senses began to ring.

"Ranma…?" Usagi asked.

"Wait, I see something," Ranma says, as he sees a small craft flying over the area. It seemingly turns towards the couples.

"Usagi, get down-!"

ZAAAAAP!

The craft struck both couples with a ray, causing them to shatter into thousands of crystalline pieces.

Next time: "Year Eight".


	8. Chapter 8

SMST: The Lost Galactic Fargate Affair! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 8

* * *

The Weaver…and the Wyld. These two forces of nature have wrestled with each other since Time began in the Universe. Each one has attempted to dominate the other, all the while ignoring the third member of the so-called "Cosmic Triat": the Wyrm, the Destroyer. However, the Wyrm was a believer in the virtue of patience, as it waits to strike at the right time while slowly decaying existence. 

Praise Oblivion.

Nevertheless, the Weaver and the Wyld play an important role in the scheme of things. The Weaver was the embodiment of "Order", and symbolizes both stability and tyranny. The Wyld was the embodiment of both disorder and freedom. Both forces of nature have the ability to shape the future while in the throes of finite dynamism. And it is this dynamism that has resulted in the birth of both the avatar of the Wyrm—in the form of Aiko "Anna" Saotome, the ruler of the future "Shadow Remnant" and the warrior known as "Sailor Z"—and the avatar of the Wyld. The avatar of the Wyld was Genko Saotome, a child born in Deep Space, who possesses a murderous "Juju Doll" that contained the soul of a malevolent entity named Maldis. And these two were born to Ranma ("The Sun Prince") Saotome and Usagi ("The Moon Princess") Saotome…

Usagi and Ranma were the avatars of the Weaver and the Wyld respectively. Usagi was the legendary "magical girl" named "Sailor Moon", who fought demons and monsters (figuratively and literally) for a long time. Ranma, known as "The Chaos Factor", was a martial artist who goes on adventures…usually while brawling with stronger opponents. Together, Usagi and Ranma have traversed the cosmic crossroads of Time and Space. They've been to worlds that boggled the mind in their magnificence, and they been to worlds that would freeze the soul. Because of their apparent immortality, Usagi and Ranma have had time to experience all kinds of sensations, both subtle and gross. They've been fighters and scholars. They have been "angels" to some…and demons to others. Usagi and Ranma have died more times than either could count, but never lost their innate humanity. Perhaps the fact that the two have been both lovers and friends for so long has something to do with that fact.

And that fact is what allowed Usagi and Ranma to return to the living after their latest death…

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy…a girl…and their friend John. 

All three went up the hill to fetch a pail of water…and all three fell down the Rabbit Hole and through "the Looking Glass". Over time, the boy and the girl, thanks to doing "the Mommy and Daddy dance" before going up the hill, were blessed with the arrival of the undead stork…and their bouncing baby girl. And while the boy, the girl and their friend John had adventures and stuff with their new friends in the Wonderland of Oz, the boy, the girl, John, and John's newest friend "The Tin Girl" were shattered into pieces by the children of Flowers. All would have been lost, save for this one prediction:

"Ranma Saotome never LOSES!"

Or so it went, but not without cost…

For the past year, the ragtag crew of the "Moya" was in a desperate struggle. On one hand, there were the fascist humanoids known as "The Peacekeepers", who "kept the peace" through harsh tactics. On the other, there was the mildly reptilian "Scarrans", who hated the Peacekeepers for the audacity to not know their PLACE. So now with the war between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers in full tilt, the Moya's crew were trying to stay ahead of the action, as well as recover their friends'…remains.

And in all this, there was one, little girl who yearned for her parents.

"Miss Zhaan," Genko says, as she played with her doll. "Where are my Mother and Father?"

Zhaan sighed, as she thought to tell the three-year old that her parents might be dead.

"They are away, child."

Genko stopped for a moment.

"Maldis told me that you killed them. Is this true?"

Zhaan notices a dark shift of the ether. However…

"No," Zhaan replies. "Your parents will be back…I have faith in them."

Genko nods her head in agreement, which, for her, could be interpreted as a "smile". And certainly, the former priestess from a plant species had faith in her human friends' tenacity to come back from any crisis…

Meanwhile…

"Alright," D'Argo says, as he helped the toad-like Rygel to the trawling boat. "You got it all, toad?"

"Fah!" says Rygel, as he dried himself. "I've been at this for nearly a YEAR. If you wanted me to go faster, why didn't you HELP?"

"Because it took me six months to convince the Edelions that the Moya and her crew were NOT a threat," D'Argo says. "And if Chiani, Jool and Crais were here, we would have been done already!"

In order to keep abreast of the situation, D'Argo sent his girlfriend Chiana, the debutante Jool and the former Peacekeeper commander Crais out on a reconnaissance mission with the express purpose of finding an alternative to restoring Ranma, Usagi, John and Aeryn to their normal selves. While doing that, the three and "Talen" (the offspring of the living ship Moya) were keeping an eye out on their one-time fellow traveler "Scorpius" (a ghoul-like man who was a product of a union between a Scarran and a Sebacean, the species that make up the ranks of the Peacekeepers). Surprisingly, Crais did not rejoin the Peacekeepers, when the offer was made to him and Scorpius at the start of the war between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. However, everyone knew that as soon as John returns from the dead, if he returns, Scorpius will know, thanks to some sort of mental connection that Scorpius had forced onto John. And when THAT happens, everyone will be gunning for the humans who know how to utilize wormholes as weapons of mass destruction.

"Well, the Edelions have apologized and agreed to restore our friends at least," D'Argo says.

"Of course…just as long as we agree to protect their interests!"

"Whatever works."

A short time later…

"You're back," Stark says, as he greeted Chiana and Jool while the women stepped down from the planetary hopper. "Wait, where's Crais?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you and the others about," Chiana says.

"Did something happen to him?"

"He was captured by Scorpius," Jool says. "We were able to escape with Talen, though."

"Plus, we had the Taran on our backsides," Chiana interjects.

"Then it is a good thing that you two made it, because the Edelions are about to reassemble our human friends."

"That's wonderful!" Jool says. "And maybe Usagi can pay back what she owes me."

"What the Frell is your problem?" Chiana says angrily. "She and the others were killed, and all you can think about is…money?"

"I DO care, Chiana. I really do, but I care about money MORE."

"…"

"Well, the reassembling process is about to start," Stark says.

A short time later, the couples, in separate restoration chambers, began to be re-assembled, while their friends watched. However, while the re-assembling of John and Aeryn goes well, something was amiss.

"What the Frell-?" D'Argo says, as what was supposed to be Ranma and Usagi moved from their spot…within a blink of an eye.

SWISSH!

D'Argo was about to do something, when a blade came close to his neck.

"Nobody moves…nobody gets hurt," says the man with the blond spiky hair. He sees his wife over to where she had snatched anything that appeared to be weapons.

"Kushina!" the man yells. "You okay?"

The red-haired woman with odango hair and freckles drops the weapons...save for ONE.

"I am, Minato," the woman says, as she points a rifle at the aliens.

Aeryn Sun, being the trained Peacekeeper that she was, had placed her hand on her hidden energy pistol underneath a false utility pants pocket.

John Crichton, who was still recovering from his own demise, turns around to see-

"D'Argo?" Crichton says. "Wasn't I-"

"Yeah," D'Argo replies. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"'WE' are going to find out why Kushina and I are here," Minato says. "The last thing I remember was fighting the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in the Konoha Village. So…what happened?"

"You died, Usagi," says a voice.

All eyes turn towards a blue-skinned, bald woman, who was holding the hand of a child carrying a rag doll.

"Who is…Usagi?" Minato asks.

"You are," Zhaan says. "I remember the story how you, as the Fourth Hokage of the Konoha Village died protecting your village, by sacrificing both your lives, and your son's freedom. You gave a standing order that your son, Naruto, would be viewed as a hero, rather than be viewed as a monster."

"No…"

"But it's true, Usagi."

SWISH!

"You lie!" Kushina says, as she came within walking distance away from Zhaan. "My husband would never allow our son to be sacrificed!"

Minato lowers his weapon from D'Argo's neck.

"It's true, Kushina."

Kushina drops her weapon.

"How could you, Usagi?" Kushina says. She then steps back suddenly. "Wait. Why did I just say that?"

"Because you ARE Ranma Saotome," Crichton says. "You did look kind of familiar...and hot."

WAP!

"John!" Aeryn says with a growl. She knew that if John was making her usual cracks, the crisis was over.

"Hey, I calls them as I sees them," John says, as he walks up to Kushina while rubbing his left shoulder. "Ranma…Kushina…we've been on this path for a while now. I've seen some pretty weird stuff, and you being able to become a girl is nothing."

"Perhaps, I can help," says the chief Edelion sage, as he steps forth.

"Why should we trust YOU?" Jool asked.

"Because I've helped you thus far, child."

John turns to Minato and Kushina.

"Your call, guys."

Minato and Kushina look at each other, and then at Zhaan. Zhaan nods, as she squeezes Genko's right hand.

"Are you my Mother and Father?" Genko asks.

Kushina is startled at this. She remembered her twins Naruto and Renata being born, so this child seemed familiar to her…

"Yes," Kushina says, as she went to hug Genko tightly.

Minato turns to the Edelion.

"I will accept your offer," Minato says. "But if this is a trick-"

"WE will respond in kind," John finished, which elicited a nod of approval on Minato's part.

"Very well…we shall begin when you are ready," the Edelion says.

A short time later, back on the Moya…

"I can't believe we're stuck like this for a while," Kushina says, as she circled her arm around her husband Minato, while their daughter Genko slept. "I mean, I KNOW that I'm Ranma, but I feel like the Ranma part in me is…artificial."

"That's because your mind has to adjust," Minato says, as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "The fact that the Edelion's crystallization weapon did not take into consideration that we had merged a few times before is the reason for the screw up. And besides, with Scorpius and the Taran after us now, our little problems will have to WAIT...at least for a couple of days."

"Well, I AM glad that the Edelion's empathic abilities jogged our 'real' personalities, at least."

Silence.

"Besides, I think you're better at being a woman than I being a MAN."

Kushina let's go.

"You're saying that I don't mind being...this way?"

"I'm saying that you have had time to practice as the other gender," Minato says. "And I bet I can prove it…by doing this."

Minato goes in for a full kiss on Kushina's lips. At first, Kushina struggles in Minato's embrace, but slowly relents.

"Mmmmm," Kushina says.

Minato breaks the kiss.

"Well…that didn't take too long to relent," Minato says with a grin.

"Fine, but that's only because of 'Kushina', not because of ME."

And then Kushina's eyes soften.

"And 'Kushina' wants to be with 'Minato' tonight."

Minato nods, as he picks up his wife to take her to their bedroom. He knew that in the normal scheme of things, it would be Ranma who would be sweeping Usagi off her feet before doing the 'Mommy and Daddy' dance. But for tonight at least, HE was wearing the pants in the relationship. And with this "Peacekeepers War" going on, any moment could be their last.

And as the couple leaves Genko's room, Genko, perhaps the first and only time in her existence, smiles.

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belongs to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 9

* * *

Meanwhile…

As a member of the living ship, The Moya, John Crichton could expect some unusual things for him to come across. Sure, there is the occasional "possession" that can occur, and certainly the usual 'Monster of the Week' is to be expected. Still, what he was NOT expecting was dealing with two of his closest allies' respective idiosyncrasies. Then again, what could he expect from the Saotomes…even when they are not themselves.

"Um, I have the modulator arranged," John says, as he brings himself up from the crawl space, only to get a full view of the cleavage of "Kushina Uzumaki".

"Okay, John," Kushina says, as she finished leaning over to the control panel. Since the Peacekeepers War began, it has become imperative that Moya's defense systems should be at their peak.

CLICK!

Hummmm…

"I have the internal dampening system operating," Kushina says, as she straightens herself. "Though, they still need some fine tuning-"

Kushina looks down to see John staring at her chest. While she understood that wearing a u-neck undershirt without a bra was distracting for others, she was hoping that John would remember that she is really a guy.

"Hey!" Kushina says. "Do you mind or something?"

"Okay, sorry," John says. "I don't know if what about to say is 'gay', but man, Ranma, you look hot."

"Heh, you only wish I look this good," Kushina says, but a realization something. "Why did I just say that?"

"Maybe it's because some of me is inside of you," Minato says, as he and Aeryn Sun walk unto Moya's command deck carrying loads of equipment. "Like every night for the past week."

"Ha, ha," Kushina says with a mocking laugh. "I still say the sooner you and I are restored to normal the better,"

"Well," Minato says, as he sets his box down. "We could initiate the change, but it would only be temporary."  
"I KNOW what Zhaan said, Usagi," Kushina says. "I still don't like being 'the woman' in our relationship-"

Kushina felt the chill of impending doom.

"And WHAT is wrong with being a woman, Saotome?" Aeryn says with menace.

"N-nothing! It's just that, well…"

Aeryn gives an expectant look.

"Um…GOT go!" Kushina says, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

POOF!

"You know, I got learn how to do that," Crichton says.

"Look, I'm going to see where Ranma got himself holed up," Minato says. "I swear, his ego tends to get the best of him sometime…"

After Minato leaves the room, Aeryn turns Crichton.

"Do you regret getting married, John?" Aeryn asked.

"After all this?" Crichton says, as he takes the former Peacekeeper Officer into his arms. "Not even. Besides, we wouldn't have had that lovely ceremony the Edelions gave us…"

FLASHBACK!

Kushina and Minato were waiting for John to be finished with his interrogation, while being watched over by armed aliens. They both had promised to behave cordially while on the planet.

"I still can't believe this," Kushina says, as she looked about the place. "I haven't been Kushina in YEARS."

"And I haven't been Minato in years either, but do you see ME complain about it?" Minato says. "Look, we've gotten through some rough spots before…we'll get through this one now."

"You think so?"

Minato takes Kushina's hand.

"I know so."

The two share a kiss.

As they kissed, Kushina opened her eyes. She could see a demented old woman and a gray-skinned girl looking at them weirdly.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are 'Brunhilda' and her friend looking at us?"

The two shinobi broke their embrace.

"Oh, that's Utu Noranti and Chiani," Minato says.

"Oh," Kushina says, as she shook her head. "My mind is still a bit like 'swiss cheese'…"

As if on cue, the two goes up to the couple.

"Is true that you are both male and female?" Noranti asked.

"Male right now, while the missus is female," Minato says.

"That is weird, too," Chiani says. "If D'Argo and I weren't an item, I wouldn't mind go after you, Usagi."

Minato blushed.

"Hey, now!" Kushina says. "That's MY man you're talking about-"

Kushina suddenly covers her mouth with her hand.

"Dear?" Minato asks.

"Nothing, but I can't help feeling weird acting like a chick."

"Guys," says a bald man in a half-mask, as he walks up to the group. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Stark?" Minato asks.

"Aeryn managed to get these people's leaders to officiate her and Crichton's wedding-"

"There you are," Aeryn says, as she walks up to the assembled group. "I thought I told you to hold off on tell these two about our plans."

"But Officer Sun, they are our friends, right?" Stark countered.

Aeryn looks Minato and Kushina for a long moment…

"Okay, then," Aeryn says. "You two, if you are indeed Usagi and Ranma, then you know certain things about me and John that no one know about."

Minato thinks for a moment.

"Ah!" Minato says. "Well, there was that one time when Zev threw that party on 'The Lexx', and you got pretty wasted."

"You could have made that up."

Minato swallowed hard.

"Then I better tell you what happened later on…in your ear…"

Curious, Aeryn leans over, as Minato tells his story while Kushina merely shakes her head in embarrassment.

"You see…" Minato begins, as he whispers in Aeryn's left ear.

Aeryn immediately snaps back to an upright position with eyes wide opened. And, impossibly, the ex-Peacekeeper was blushing furiously.

"Well?" Minato asked.

"Only two people that I know who can successfully pull off that…trick: Zev and Usagi. And since Zev isn't here, then you ARE 'her'."

"What?" Chiani asked.

"It's something that happened before you joined the crew," Kushina says.

"So…what is it?"

"Basically, think 'sex' as a white-water rafter trip. You know, a real bumpy ride where one gets smashed against the rocks while ending up dripping wet for one's trouble."

"Oh…dear."

"I don't want John to know ANY of this," Aeryn replied. "Got it!"

"Hey, dead man tell no tales," Minato says, as he raised his hand in protest.

"Hey, guys," Crichton says, as he appears. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing," Aeryn says. "Oh, we're having our marriage ceremony performed by these people.

"Oh, killer."

Crichton looks at Minato and Kushina.

"How you two would like to be our 'maid of honor' and 'best man'?"

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress, fine," Kushina says.

"Oh, Genko can be the flower child," Minato says.

"You sure that's wise?" Cricton says.

"Of course it is. It's going to be most joyful!"

A short time later, everyone was assembled. Kushina played her violin—the one that she had retrieved the last time she was on Earth…much to D'Argo's chagrin—as she waited for the arrival of Aeryn. At the last minute, it was decided that Chiani would be Aeryn's maid of honor, since it would allow Kushina to use her violin. Minato was Crichton's "best man", while D'Argo would be escorting Aeryn to the podium.

"You're nervous?" Minato asked.

"Me? No," Crichton says. "Well, I tend to get nervous whenever I think bad luck does the expecting thing."

"Hey, at least you have a chance," Minato says. "Very few people in life have a second chance at happiness…"

And then, Kushina changes the music piece, signifying that the actual ceremony will begin. Zhaan escorts Genko, who tosses Rose petals on the ground. A few minutes later, D'Argo escorts Aeryn down the aisle.

"So beautiful," Crichton says.

"And how," Minato says.

Crichton turns his head.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Um, well-"

"Everyone, we have visitors!" says one of the inhabitants of the water world.

"Great," Crichton says. "I just KNEW this day was too good to be true!"

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Scorpius and his companion arrived at this unknown water-world of the Edelions…though the demi-Scarran would not know it at the time.

"Interesting," says Scorpius, as he and his companion Sikozu steps down on the landing pad.

"What is it, Scorpius?" asked the Goth-like female with the spiky red hair.

"I recognize Crichton, the traitor Aeryn and the Luxon warrior…but not these other two," Scorpius says. "And yet, they feel familiar to me."

The bioroid Sikozu examines her senses…and gasps.

"Sir, I believe that these…two are the Solar Prince and the Moon Princess…but in different forms."

"How? How is this possible?"

"Unless one can somehow 'mask' their energy signature, my readings would be consistent across the board."

"Humph! SO it seems…"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned people were watching Scorpius and Sikozu depart their shuttle. The presence of a Peacekeeper command ship seemed to have affected the atmospheric conditions of the planet, as the air became decidedly colder, darker and windier.

"Well, speak of the devil," Kushina says, as she prepares a well-placed kunai in her hand...

"Hon, don't give him any compliments," Minato says.

"How do you think he managed to find us, John?" Aeryn asked.

"Not sure," John replied.

"Suggestions?" D'Argo asked.

"We sit tight, and see what Scorpius has to say."

"And then…?"

"We kick his butt…for good measure, of course."

"Easy money?" Minato asked.

"Easy money."

A moment later, Scorpius and Sikozu stand directly before John and the others.

"Hello, John," Scorpius says. "It's been a long time."

"Quite," John says. "How's the wife and kids?"

"Busy."

"Yeah, we heard of that," Kushina replied. "You know…the war between you and the Scarrans."

"News travel fast," Scorpius says, as he looks at Kushina form. "I take it you grew tired have…a male perspective?"

"Naw," Kushina says. "I just needed to remember to appreciate having one."

"If I may ask, Prince, do you feel…less than a man for being a woman?" Sikozu asked. "I asked this so that I may learn more of the humanoid…psyche."

Kushina cocks her head slightly.

"We can go around back, and I can SHOW, Sikozu-"

"You aren't here just for a visit, Scorpius," Minato says. "What's your game?"

Scorpius looks at Minato.

"I believe that Crichton has something that I want," Scorpius says, as he turns the object of his desire.

"How did you find me?" Crichton says.

Scorpius mockingly points to his head.

"Harvey," Crichton says with disgust, before zoning out for a moment. "Harvey" was the neurological clone of Scorpius, which has been used to keep track of Crichton.

"John?" Aeyrn asked, before Crichton zones back in. His anger was apparent on his face, as he points to Scorpius.

"YOU," Crichton says to Scorpius. "Inside. NOW."

"Certainly, John," Scorpius says. Scorpius then turns to his companion. "You wait for me."

"And if something happens to you?" Sikozu asked.

"Then go 'BOOM'."

Everyone knew that Sikozu had a bio-weapon that had the force of a nuclear explosion, and neither John nor his companions wanted the Eidolons to be harmed.

"Of course," Sikozu says, as she pressed her temples. Her intricate tattoos began to glow, as her body beings to hum.

Minato waved his oppositions in dealing with Sikozu, and all of them were bad.

"Sit tight, people," John says, as he and Scorpius begin to move indoors. "We'll be back shortly."

After John and Scorpius leaves, D'Argo turns to the others.

"We better make sure that neither Stark nor Naranti didn't get into trouble," D'Argo says, as he goes inside as well.

"And I better make sure that Rygel didn't do anything to my baby," Aeryn says, referring to the fact that somehow, John and Aeryn's unborn child ended up in a…frog, so to speak.

Minato turns to whisper in Kushina ear; Kushina nods her in response. The kunoichi then turns to look Sikozu.

"Let's go inside," Kushina says.

"What about 'him'?' Sikozu says, as she looks at Minato.

"What about him?" Kushina says mockingly. "You're the bomb, you know. And THAT was not a pun."

"Yeah," Sikozu says, as she followed Kushina inside, leaving Minato alone.

Satisfied that he was alone, Minato turns to the stars. He didn't want to do this, but with the war on between the lizard-like Scarrans and the fascistic Peacekeepers, Minato was going to get some help…

'XEV!' Minato thought telepathically. 'XEV, CAN YOU HEAR ME…?'

Within Minato's "mind's eye", the former Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village begins to see the Universe in all its infinite and eternal glory. Stars and planets alike were passed by, as Minato, with the power of the Infinite Gem and the Silver Millennium Crystal combined, scoured the cosmos for one particular person. Due to their shared past, that connection would enable Minato to focus directly on his query…

Somewhere in the Universe, a lone space fortress—that was really a living insect—was cruising through space in some distant galaxy. Aboard were two people…and the head of a robot.

"SIGH,", says a red-haired beauty as she stared out into space. She was wearing a tank top and micro-mini. She looked, with her lizard, green eyes, at the blue star, as an asteroid belt slowly rotates.

"I'm bored," the woman says, as she turns around. "Maybe we should have sex after all."

Stan, a former "janitor" and present captain if the Lexx II, perks his ears.

"Wh-what?" the older man says.

"I figure that if I am stuck here with you and 490, I HAVE to do something…to ease the boredom."

"Xex, no!" says the robot head, as it floats to the pair. "Kai wouldn't want you soil yourself with such a person."

"Be quiet!" Stan says out of the side of his mouth. He then turns to his shipmate.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yes," Xev says.

"Are you REALLY sure?"

"If you are not interested-"

"No! I mean, of course I am. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay with this. You're not under some mind-control, are you?"

"I WISH that was the case," says 790. 

"Oh, you be quiet! At least I didn't get ALL of us killed!"

"It wasn't my fault! I…I was jealous of Xev-"

"It's okay, 790," Xev says. "I have forgiven you for what happened to Kai. We ALL have."

Xev takes Stan's hands.

"And maybe, it's time to move on-"

FLASH!

Xev finds herself on some meadow. The skies were blue, and the temperature was temperate. She looked around to see a gazebo. However, it was the person standing on the gazebo that was of interest.

"U…Usagi?" Xev says with amazement.

Usagi was in a sundress of the 19th century variety, as was her hairstyle.

"Hey, Xev," Usagi says, as she took off her sun-hat. "It's been a while."

Xev smiles, as she runs to her friend's side.

"It's good to see you again!" Xev says enthusiastically, as she hugs Usagi.

"Same here."

Xev broke her hug.

"But…we almost caused the destruction of Earth."

"I KNOW."

"And Ranma told us that if he sees us again, he'd hurt us…for almost destroying the Earth."

"I know that. You got to understand that…we ALL are very protective of our homes. And it IS Earth, by the way."

"Oh…"

"But, with the 'Divine Shadow' dead, and with balance achieved between the Light and Dark Universes, I think Ranma won't mind seeing you again."

"Even with Stan and 790 around?"

"Well…that will take some time. But you and I have a special connection that he can't ignore."

Xev smiles, and gives Usagi another hug.

"That night was something else, huh?"

"Quite."

Silence.

"So, is this a social call, or…?"

"I need you help. There is an intergalactic war brewing, and too many lives hang in the balance."

"Ah, so you need…a weapon."

"The most powerful I know."

"I…understand, but I like the quiet."

"I see. Then I guess you won't see what I look like these days."

"Oh?"

Usagi's form changes into Minato's.

"This is what I look like, but it's only temporarily-" Minato began, as Xev begins to drool. "Xev?"

"I'm in," Xev says.

"But I haven't told you what's going on-"

"I'm IN. And if you were pleasing as a female, then I can't WAIT indulge my senses with you as a male."

Minato could only sweat-drop.

"So, what are your coordinates?"

"I'll imprint them into your mind," Minato says. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"I trust you."

"I better get going," Minato turns away. "I don't want to keep the others at bay-"

"Wait," Xev says, as she grabs Minato's arm. "Since you are here in this mindscape, perhaps you indulge me with a taste?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Oh, I see," Xev says, as she turns away.

"Whew," Minato says, as he turns away, only to be tackled from behind.

Back in the real world, Stan and 790 watches as Xev, with her eyes closed, began to make sounds that were vaguely familiar…to everyone but Stan.

"Hey!" Stan yells. "Don't start without me!"

"Heh," says 790, as it laughed. "At least Xev has the right idea…"

Meanwhile, back on the water world of the Eidolons, Chiani and Stark notices Minato's trance.

"Interesting," says Naranti, as she, Chiana and Stark examines the motionless Minato.

"What is happening?" Stark asked.

"It appears that are friend is in the act of love-making on the metaphysical level."

"Is it contagious?" Chiana asked.

"No, it should not."

"Then I say, let's have some fun," Chiana says, as she produces a writing pen.

"I do not think that this is the right thing to do…but it's the fun thing TO do!" Stark says gleefully, as he took Chiana spare marker, and began to do his own graffiti.

"Children," Naranti says, as she shook her head.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

* * *

The Peacekeeper's War…was over, though not without sacrifices.

When the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers (i.e. the Sebaceans) converged onto the position of the super Leviathan-class starship, _The Moya_. It was essentially the last stand of two great powers within the so-called "Uncharted Territories" (i.e. areas within of the Milky Way Galaxy cluster that is "unincorporated" by any galactic power). In fact, the aftermath would cause the decline of these powers for generations to come. That was why both groups sought out John Crichton, the developer of wormhole technology. Most importantly, he knew how to create a wormhole that could destroy planets, hence the nickname "Destroyer of Worlds". Once the Scarrans (a race of gray-skinned "lizardmen") and the Peacekeepers converged about the water world of the Eidolons, an empathic race who guided the Sebaceans as "The Peacemakers", the final battle commenced.

It must be noted that eons ago, the Eidolons, like the Preservers and the Ancients, took humans from Earth, and genetically altered these ancient humans into a race of super-soldiers: the Sebaceans. Called Peacekeepers, the Sebaceans enforced the agreements between warring factions, brokered by Eidolons, either in the capacity of a law enforcement agency or a military garrison. When the Hierarchy, the heads of the Eidolons, mysteriously disappeared, the Peacekeepers lost their way. As a result, the Sebaceans became a race of xenophobic aggressors who used their military might to operate the equivalent a protection racket. That is why it was important for the crew of the Moya to find descendants of the Hierarchy, so that the Eidolons could reclaim their place as the Peacemakers.

If everyone managed to survive the war…

While Ranma and Kushina Uzumaki (i.e. Ranma-onna) and Aeryn Sun, with the assistance of the bio-ship _Lexx II_ and others, took the fight to both the Scarrans and the Sebaceans, Usagi, as the "Moon Princess", and Minato Namikaze, as "The Moon Knight" (the male version of "Sailor Moon") held back the very wormhole, unleashed by Crichton to demonstrate its destructive capabilities, which would have destroyed everyone and everything in the Universe. Usagi/Minato had utilized a new jutsu technique: "The Cosmic Whirlpool Technique", taking advantage of the Silver Millennium Crystal's power source, and the Lexx's weapon apparatus. In effect, he created a counter to Crichton's destructive wormhole that caused Time and Space to stand-still. However, the real purpose of Crichton's actions, was done in order to show the combatants that obtaining such knowledge will only lead to death, and that the Moon Princess, in the guise of Minato Namikaze, was worthy of respect. The Ancients, who were observing the conflict from their dimension, and who had inspired Crichton to create his "wormhole formula", had intervened in this conflict, by removing the weaponized version of the wormhole formula from Crichton's mind. Interestingly, this also ended the hold of Scarran/Sebacean Peacekeeper "Scorpius", who wanted the secrets of weaponized wormhole technology, although, he now likes his role as the emissary of the Peacemakers.

And thus, the Peacekeepers War ends, ushering a new era of adventure…

Kushina wakes up, and remembers that she was in bed with her husband. With the signing of the peace treaty between the Scarrans and the Sebaceans, she knew that it was time to make new choices as to what to do next: do they immediately return home, or do they continue on their little adventure?

To her side, Kushina could hear Minato stirring from his sleep. She turns to face him.

"Good morning, darling-" Kushina said, before she realized that she was looking into Xev's face.

"Hello, luv," Xev replied, as she lay on top of her lover's body. Xev was the member of an organic

"Oh, yeah," Kushina replied with a sigh. Last night, there was an intense party, conducted in celebration for the end of the party.

Minato wakes up, and realized that Xev was still straddling over his body.

"Xev, do you mind?" Minato asked.

"No, I don't, but that's not what you meant," Xev said, as she rolled away from Kushina. "That was magnificent, by the way."

"It was," Minato said, before he could see the look on his wife's face. "But…I didn't enjoy any of it."

Xev giggles, as she puts on her robes.

"I'll leave you two alone, while I get freshen up," Xev said, as she goes to the bathroom…

"You know, I don't mind this, but you shouldn't be WAY into her, you know," Kushina said, as she moves over to her husband.

"I'm sorry about that," Minato replied, as he held his wife. "But she's into to me, you know."

"That's because she practically raped you when you two contacted each other via 'astral plane'," Kushina replied. "But, that's neither here nor there…"

Pause.

"I want to know what we should do next," Kushina replied. "Any suggestions?"

"Well," Usagi said, as she sat up in bed. "We could take advantage of the fact that we can separate into 'duplicates' that have near-permanent states."

Ranma lifts the cover from over his face.

"I heard Stan was talking about wanting a full crew compliment for the _Lexx II_," Ranma said. "Two of us can do that for while."

"What about Genko?" Kushina asked. "I want her to grow up on Earth. And I want to see our other children."

"We can do all that, luv," Minato said. "'Minato' and 'Kushina' can join the crew of the Lexx II, while 'Usag' and 'Ranma' can return to Earth with Genko. I've already cleared it with John and the others, so we can be back in no time."

"Well, that does sound like a plan," Kushina said. "

"Agreed," Minato said. "But that means that we can't tell the people of the Hidden Leaf Village that we are alive…"

Silence.

"Then, we shall do this new adventure together," Kushina said, as she brings herself to hold Minato's face in her arms.

"I know," Minato said, as he holds Kushina's face in his, before the two shared a deep kiss…

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Usagi said. "Since it's not every day we have this opportunity…"

"I hope you're thinking what I THINK you're thinking," Ranma replied.

"Hey, why not? It's the ultimate form of narcissism, and you and Kushina can compete to see who can last longer: your male side or your female side."

Pause.

"What do you guys say?" Usagi asked.

All the doppelgangers turn to look at each other…

Ten minutes later, Xev walks out of the bathroom to see a spectacular sight.

"Hey, now," Xev said, as she steps out from the bathroom. "Don't forget me, you know…"

A day later, everyone departs for their separate ways.

"Good luck, friends," Stan said, as he prepares to take the insect ship back into the Light Zone, since it was learned that before the _Lexx II_ had left the Light Zone to escape its destruction at the hands His Devine Shadow/Gigashadow/Mantrid, Usagi had taken with her the complete record of everything that has ever existed in the Light Zone. This essentially turned her into a living computer, with the essence of an entire universe lodged deep within her mind, like a living zip drive. Of course, Ranma contends that this is probably why Usagi behaves they way she does…

Nevertheless, Stan believes that having this information would enable him to restore his universe, minus the heir of the human-hating "Insect Civilization" of course…

"Take care of our daughter," Kushina replied with a wave.

"We will," Ranma replied.

"Vaya con Dios, friends," John said. "And good luck. Screen: off."

CHIRP!

With that, the _Lexx II_ opens a wormhole into a new universe…

"Well, I guess we should be going," Ka D'Argo (Luxan squid-man) said, as the Luxan looks over at his girlfriend Chiana (a gray-skinned Nebari Goth girl) and his son Jothee (Luxan/Sebacean). "That 'slug' Rygel hired me to help him retake his throne on Hyneria, and I want to settle down a bit."

"I resent that remark," said the amphibian dwarf.

"About you retaking your throne or me settling down with Chiana and Jothee?"

"You are calling YOUR future employer, a slug."

"An apt description," said Zhaan, a blue-skinned, bald priestess from Delvia who watched over Genko, and over Maldis, a malevolent entity who was trapped inside Genko's teddy bear.

"Hey!"

"But you are still quite the charmer."

"A consolation, I suppose…"

"So, I take that your people have accepted you back?" Usagi asked.

"They have," Zhaan replied, as she looks out into space. "High Priests have concluded that my exile was a necessary one, in order for peace in the Uncharted Territories to come about, vis-à-vis the Moon Princess."

"I'm glad to hear that, Zhaan," Usagi said. "Being exiled from one's people is a hard thing to deal with, which is why I am glad to be going home…"

Usagi turns towards her daughter, who sat nearby while playing with her demonic teddy bear. She and Ranma will have to arrange a meeting with their lawyers, in order to secure Genko's citizenship papers. The question would be whether or not the United States or Japan would be her home country…

"Well, if nothing else, it has been great serving with you," Scorpius said, as he spoke over the open-channel.

"Oh, that's right," John said. "I don't like you either."

"Humph. Well, I hate to end the tender moment, but we all have things to do. Still, in spite of all that has happened between us, I wish you and your crew well."

CHIRP!

"Channel is closed," Jool said, as she closed the link.

"Pilot, is _Moya_ ready for starburst?" Aeryn Sun asked, as she held her son, Dargo Sun-Crichton. Aeryn was a former Peacekeeper who turned against her superior out of a sense of honor. And now, she was married, with a child, to John…

"Yes, Aeryn Sun," said the Pilot of the ship. Pilot was of an unknown species that were genetically engineered to bond with Leviathan-class living ships, such as the _Moya_…

"It will be good to be home," Stark said. Stark, a Stykera, was once in charge of bringing peace to the dying, by bringing the dead across from the dying to the living with his exposed head. Having done that with the Edelions—by bringing back the old ways to a new generation—Stark had discovered peace at last.

"What are you going to do, buddy?" John asked.

"Perhaps, I can write down my experiences in the form of a memoir," Stark replied in a sage like manner. "Others can learn from me."

"Well, then we best be moving on," Crais said, as he turns towards his old comrades. Crais was glad that he finally moved on from his difficulties with his fellow Peacekeepers.

"Talyn is itching to get under way."

_Talyn_ was _Moya_'s offspring, and had Crais for a pilot.

"They finally accepted you back?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, but I like being a 'free agent'. At least, until I know what the Peacekeepers want to do with their new-found mission."

"In other words, you do the dirty work of other people," D'Argo said.

"Perhaps…"

"Well, I wish you luck, then," John said sarcastically.

"And I love you, too," Crais said. He then turns towards Stark, Jothee and Sikozu. Sikozu, a Neranti (race of red-haired polymaths), had briefly served with the _Moya_, then under Scorpius. When Scorpius tried to kill her for failure, the crew of the _Moya_ rescued her.

"Are three ready?"

"Wait a minute," D'Argo said, as he turns towards his son Jothee. "I thought you wanted to settle down with me and Chiana?"

"Well, later," Jothee said. "I figured that since you did well as a mercenary, I could follow in you footsteps."

"My path was NOT of my own making."

"I know, but you became a better man for it, Father."

"And can you even trust Crais?" the Luxan said, as he turns to growl at Crais.

"No, but that never stopped you from working with him."

"Good point. Then, I approve…"

D'Argo turns towards Crais.

"Your life will be measure by his, Sebacean," D'Argo said. "Remember that."

"And remember to make sure that_ Talyn_ is treated well, Crais," Aeryn Sun warned. _Talyn_ was named after her father, after _Moya_ had given birth to him…

"Count on it. Until time…"

Crais looks up. A node was implanted in his head, so he could mentally speak to the other Leviathan craft.

"_Talyn_, four to beam up…"

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG…

And Crais, Stark, Sikozu and Jothee were gone. A moment later, Talyn goes into "starburst mode", the equivalent of "warp speed".

"And they are gone," Jool said. Jool was a redhaired alien and beauty with sonic screams as a defense, and was avian like in bone structure.

"Well, we better head back to Earth," John said. "And then, we can drop off everyone else. Pilot?"

"Initiating starburst mode…now," Pilot said, as the Moya disappears in a flash of light while moving forward. And now, they were gone.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: The Moya makes a wrong turn, and into the middle of a war between man ("Colonials") and machine ("Cylons")! See you next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

* * *

FLASH!

The _Moya_ reappears over planet that appears to be Earth. However, there was something wrong about it…

"Guys, tell me something," John said, as he sits in a chair.

"The coordinates should be correct," Pilot said. "Of course, given the positioning of the stars in reference to this planet…"

"In other words, we're lost," Ranma said flatly.

"Maybe not, Ranma," Usagi said, as she re-calculated the coordinates. "We are at the right place. But not in the right time."

"What does that mean?" Chiana asked.

"It means that the spatial coordinates would be right, except that "Earth" has yet to arrive at the spatial coordinates," Jool said. "Think of this in another way. You are on a planet. You spin around as the planet rotates. Now, imagine yourself being exactly under the sun above, at noon, as the planet continues to rotate."

"In other words, it will always be 'noon', in relations to you, but not to the planet," D'Argo says.

"Precisely."

"But we've performed starbursts before," Rygel said.

"And not always to OUR benefit," Usagi said. "We have to run a spectrum analysis on the ship to determine if something else is involved."

"Well, then if you don't mind, I'll take Genko back to her room," Zhaan said, as she goes over to the toddler. "Are ready to have a snack?"

"Uh-huh," Genko says, as she clutches her evil teddy bear (named "Maldis").

After Zhaan and Genko leave the Bridge, Ranma turns to John.

"We're going to have to find out one way or another if this is indeed Earth," Ranma said, as he looked at the scans of the planet. "One thing is for sure: there's a population down there."

"Are you volunteering?" John asked.

"If it means getting off this ship for a stretch, yeah," Ranma said. "Either that, or we can flip a coin."

"Alright," John said, as he takes out his lucky silver dollar, given to him by his father for his 18th birthday, and flips it.

TING!

"Call it," John said, as the coin flips in the air.

"Heads," Ranma said.

KTCH!

"Well, look who's the lucky guy?" Usagi asked.

"As always, I am," Ranma said with a wink and a nod. "Let's roll…"

With that, Ranma leaves the Bridge to prep for the mission.

"I can't see how you can suffer from your husband's ego in silence," Aeryn asked, as she looks towards Usagi.

"Well, I'm too flawed myself to be a judge of character, and he's great in the 'sack'," Usagi said.

"Why do I even bother to ask…?"

"We'll monitor your progress while you're gone," John said, as he tosses Usagi a transponder.

CATCH!

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she pocketed the transponder. She then turns towards Jool.

"Jool, begin the analysis on the hull. "Maybe you can tell what era we are in from the results."

"Of course," Jool replied. "I should have it complete by the time of your return."

"Good luck," Chiana replied.

"Thanks," Usagi replied, as she begins to move away from her work-station. "But with Ranma as my lucky charm, I have nothing to worry about…"

Once the mission was underway, Ranma piloted "Farscape-1" into the planet's atmosphere.

CHOOM!

"_Farscape-1_ to _Moya_," Ranma said on his headset. "Come in, over."

"This is _Moya_, we read you loud and clear," the response said. "What's the sit-rep?"

"We appear to have 'clear blue skies', over," Ranma replied.

"Alright, now, be careful with my 'baby', Ranma," the response said.

"John, relax," Usagi said, as she checked her sensors from the back. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Well, that's when trouble tend to occur, based upon our little experience in these past few years."

"Understood, and we'll bring back a souvenir if possible."

"As long as the gift doesn't turn out to be a trap, that'll be fine," the response said. "_Moya_: out."

CHIRP!

"What a baby," Ranma said, as he activated the cloak maneuver of _Farscape-1_. "He acts like I'm going to crash or something."

"Now, now," Usagi replied. "Everyone has his or her own idiosyncrasies."

"Like what?"

"Oh, like you always getting into fights over a misunderstanding, thanks to having a loose tongue."

"For the record, I'm an honest guy."

"Yeah, perhaps too honest," Usagi said.

"You act like honesty is a bad thing."

"No, having very little in the way of tact is a bad thing, and if there was a 'hall of fame' for having the least tact, you'd be a hall of famer."

"Ha-ha," Ranma said. "Very funny, that is. Let's just get this surveying done."

And, with that, _Farscape-1_ proceeds on its mission, not knowing that they were about to be attacked...

Hours later…

Back on the _Moya_, _Jool_ makes a startling report concerning the temporal energy that the _Moya_ was experiencing.

"John, I figured out what has happened," Jool said.

"What's up?" John replied.

"Back during the 'Peacekeepers War', you creating the 'Black Wormhole', and the Moon Princess trying to collapse it, ripped a hole in the space time continuum, and bathed the ship in pure chronometric energy."

"Why weren't the other ships in the fleet affected?" D'Argo asked.

"We took the brunt of the effect, D'Argo. In time, unless caught early, they will be in the same situation as we are now."

"But what us?" Aeryn asked. "What are we dealing with?"

"Whenever Moya performs a 'starburst', it charges the radiation, creating a jump in time…at random," Jool replied.

"So, how do we undo this horrible situation?" Rygel asked.

"In theory, another starburst of equal strength should bring us back to the right time."

"And when are we?" John asked.

"I don't know. I still need to perform further analysis of the situation-"

BLIP!

"John, we have a situation," said the enigmatic Pilot.

"What is it, Pilot?" Aeryn asked.

"It appears that multiple warheads have been launched, and are on a intercept course with _Moya_'s orbital path-"

CHIRP!

"Farscape-1 to _Moya_!" said a frantic voice.

"This _Moya_," Aeryn replied. "We're about to be hit with missiles-"

"I know, that's why we're calling you," said the voice. "Somehow, we've been detected. The inhabitants…they think we've come from a planet named Kol-"

ZAAAAARRRRKKKKKK!

"We just lost contact, due to interference," Chiana replied.

"Sounds like a 'jammer'," D'Argo replied.

"John," Aeryn said. "What should we do?"

John thought long and hard…

"Pilot, prepare for 'starburst'," John said grimly.

"John, that might trigger the temporal effect," Jool said.

"I know, but _Moya_ is NOT a warship. We'll figure out a way to get back to Ranma and Usagi."

John then turns towards the image of Pilot.

"Pilot, I want a short-burst."

"As you wish," Pilot said.

"Everyone, hold on!" D'Argo said, as the countdown began…

Meanwhile, _Farscape-1_, pursued by saucer-like ships.

"Ranma, the _Moya_…she's about to starburst," Usagi said frantically.

"Then we're done if we don't make it," Ranma said. "Prepare the wormhole generator. We might be able to hitch a ride on _Moya_'s wake."

"Ranma, we don't know if we'll end up where _Moya_ will be."

"Better somewhere else than here," Ranma said.

"Alright, preparing the wormhole generator…"

Thus, as soon as _Moya_ performs a starburst effect, and exits normal space, _Farscape-1 _initiates a wormhole within the wake of the starburst.

FWOOOM!

Acting like a wedge, the wormhole allows _Farscape-1_ to leave normal space. Unfortunately, effect expands to disrupt the planet's gravitational field, causing a massive earthquake on a planet-wide scale…

In the aftermath of the devastation, only a handful of survivors made it out alive. However, the long-term effects of what had happened would be felt way into the future.

"The Colonials broke their agreement," said a man, as he surveyed a ruined city. He appeared to be an older, balding man with white hair…

"How do you know these humans are the same as the Colonials, Saul?" asked a woman. This woman was a natural blond

"Do you know of any human that comes from anywhere else, Ellen?"

"No, but we should investigate the situation further."

"Of that, we are in agreement," said a mocha-skinned beauty, as she, a dark haired man and a slightly taller, brown haired man step forth onto the observation deck.

Saul turns towards the woman.

"What is the prognosis of our world, Tory?" Saul asked.

"Both Centurion and Humanoids have been devastated by the actions of those humans," Tory replied. "Unfortunately, the casualties are in…the billions."

It must be noted that the term "humanoid" is used for artificially created humans…

"My god," Ellen said in disbelief. "And what effect will this have on our people, Samuel?"

"This act of violence has united us all, I'm afraid," Samuel replied. "All parties want action."

"Galen, what is our progress on our 'resurrection technology'?" Saul asked.

"We already made the key break-through that will allow such technology to be used on a regular basis," Tyrol said. He looks over at his lover, Tory.

"And I wouldn't have done it without the help of my research partner," Galen said with a smile.

Tory smiles at the compliment…

"Good," Saul said. "While Terra rebuilds itself, we must track down the 'Twelve Colonies', and find the truth, even if it takes years to do so."

"And if they were indeed responsible for what happened?" Samuel asked.

"Then they will pay for what has happened," Saul said, as he glances over towards an army of Centurions, who stood motionless, save for the swerving, single red eye that moved from right to left, and back, like a classic piano metronome…

"And we five will make sure of it, with the help of our friend-"

Just then, a centurion steps forth.

"Yes?" Saul asked.

"We have recovered blood DNA evidence of the intruders," said the centurion.

"Galen, if it's enough there, we might be able to create a clone of those intruders," Tory said.

"It's possible, I suppose," Galen replied. "But…that would mean-"

"Yes," Saul said. "We would be creating new humanoids. The question is: do we want to?"

"I say we vote on it," Ellen replied. "I say, yes."

"And I say, 'no'," Saul said.

"Yes," Tory replied.

"No," Samuel replied. He turns towards Galen.

"It's up to you, Galen."

Galen thought for a moment…

"Yes," Galen replied. "I'm only voting to do this because I want to see the faces of those who caused this devastation. And with what has happened to our world…"

"We can't be picky about the survival of the Cylon race," Saul replied with a nod of understanding. "Alright, motion is carried."

Saul then turns towards the centurion.

"Do you speak for your fellow centurions?" Saul asked.

"We do," the centurion replied.

"Do you accept our leadership in this matter?"

"We do."

"Then proceed to prepare gestations chambers to put the blood sample in for cloning, and begin work on a ship for travel."

For a moment, the centurion mused over Saul's words. He and his kind were on the verge of rebelling against their humanoid cousins, when the cosmic mishap occurred. And now, both factions shared a common enemy…

"Well?" Saul asked.

"By Your Command…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile…

FWOOSH!

_Farscape-1_ appeared near another planet, whose geographical features were radically different from the Earth that it had fled from.

"Usagi, where are we?" Ranma said, as he checked his control panel. "We're dead in the water…so to speak."

"I'm not," Usagi said. "But I am detecting a ship nearby."

Pause.

"We might as well introduce ourselves, because we certainly can't perform an atmospheric insertion safely."

"Then go ahead," Ranma growled.

"Alright," Usagi replied, as she hailed the ship. "Unknown vessel, please respond. We need help…"

Unknown to them at the time, _Farscape-1_ would have been hurled years into the future, and would arrive over one of the worlds of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol: Caprica.

"I'm picking up a vessel," said Ranma, as he checked his radar system.

"Confirmed," Usagi said. "According to my sensors, it looks like a civilian vessel of some type-ZZZaaarrrrkk-!

"This is the SS _Graystone-1_, calling unknown craft," said a man on the other end of the receiver. We read you loud and clear…"

Soon, the Saotome was on board the private space ship (a space yacht), and was being questioned by the owner…

"So…you are private space contractors, eh?" said the handsome red-haired man, as he and his wife stood nearby…

"Yep," Ranma replied, as he sipped his drink. From what he could determine, he and Usagi ended up in a binary star system, called the Hyperion Nebula, consisting of thirteen planets; six around Helios Major, and six orbiting around Helios Minor. Twelve of the planets were inhabited with varying levels of sophistication, with Caprica being the most sophisticated. The Twelve Colonies of Kobol were indeed the descendants of the original inhabitants of Kobol, a world that was once under the control of a Gao'uld System Lord named Kronos, before his son, a non-Gao'uld named Zeus, overthrew him. Kobol had been a place where the ancient Preservers had transplanted humans from within the ancient Greek world, before the Gao'uld swoop in to take over the planet as the inhabitants' "gods". Eventually, human kind progressed enough to create both artificial life forms called "Cylons". These machines, servants of humans who served the Gao'uld, rebelled against their masters, thus sparking a civil war. In the end, machines left for Gaia, their promised Earth, while the humans left for Helion Nebula, and settled on the twelve planets in that star system.

And Ranma and Usagi, as the Izanagi (father of the Japanese gods) and the Iusasset (mother of the Egyptian gods) was there when these events unfolded, which is why they immediately fled from that Cylon world upon discerning the truth about that place.

"And you are from…?"

"Some place else. Look, I appreciate you helping us, Mister…?"

"Graystone, Daniel Graystone," said the man. He then motions towards the blond woman by his side.

"And this is my wife, Amanda."

"Nice to meet you," Amanda said.

"Same here," Ranma said, before he motions towards Usagi. "And this is my wife Usagi."

"Most of the time," Usagi teased.

"Pardon?" Amanda asked.

"Well, we have an open marriage situation," Usagi said dismissively.

"But I still have YOU," Ranma retorts.

"That's because I'm the only one who puts up with you without calling you a jerk, insulting your manhood, hitting you on a head with a mallet…or doing all three."

"Humph."

"Er, I see," Amanda said, as she sweated. "Well, that is not unusual for those who are devout worshippers of Athena."

"Feh," Ranma replied. "Like that woman deserves it…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"It sounds like you are…monotheists," Daniel replied. "Athena is the patron god of Caprica."

"You have to understand, that we're not the religious types," Usagi said. "Not that we don't believe in gods, but that we believe in determining our own destinies."

"Ah, that's understandable," Daniel replied with understanding. "I appreciate that-"

"Daddy?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards a 14-year old. She had dark hair, blue eyes and the air of a genius…

"Ah, Zoe," Daniel said, as he motions his daughter by his side.

"Is it okay?" Zoe asked, as she stared at the new people. There was something about these people that was piqued her curiosity…

"Of course," Amanda said, as she places her hands on the girl. "These people seem to be lost."

"Oh. Where are you from?"

"We're from some place…else," Usagi said, as she glances at her husband.

"Oh."

"Well…we can table this matter for now," Daniel said with a pleasant smile. "I am sure that you two are tired, and want to be left alone."

"Bottomline, thanks for helping us out, Mr. Graystone," Ranma said, as he went to shake Daniel's hand.

"Please, call me 'Daniel'," Daniel said. "Well, perhaps you'll really thank me when you are ready to tell more about yourself…"

"We'll leave you two alone," Amanda said. "Come along, Zoe."

"Bye," Zoe replied, as she takes one wavering glance at the Saotome couple before leaving the lounge area.

"And don't worry; we'll get your ship fixed in no time," Daniel replied.

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"Um, what type of business are you into, Daniel?" Usagi asked.

"Virtual reality, computer information systems and robotic technology," Daniel said with a smile. "We'll talk more after you are settled."

With that, the Graystone Family leaves the lounge.

A moment later, Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Usagi asked.

"We'll know soon enough," Ranma said, as he scans the room. "We're lost, but in a human environment."

"Which means…?"

"Which means that we can create new lives in the meantime," Ranma said, as he brings up his "Specialized Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive" (SELMA) unit, which looked like a credit card.

"In other words, hack our way into this society," Usagi said flatly.

"Bingo," Ranma said, as he placed his card on the surface of a nearby computer panel.

TING!

"SELMA, begin download any relevant of the origin of the vessel and of this star system," Ranma said.

"Of course, sir," said SELMA via voice mode. "I am downloading primary system now…"

"I wonder what the Graystones offer in the way of food [Ranma, you know that Daniel is probably bugging this room, right]?" Usagi said, as she uses Bene Gesserit hand gestures to communicate with her husband.

"Whatever it is, I hope they have lots of it, because I am starving [I counting on it, since I know his type]," Ranma replied.

Meanwhile, in another room, Daniel was looking at the couple. As soon as the hack was noticed, his personal assistant Priyah informed her boss…

"What should we do, sir?" Priyah asked. "So far, we don't know anything about them."

"We might be able to use them," Daniel replied, as he continued to watch the screen. "For now, keep this information to yourself."

"But why sir?"

"That ship of theirs had advanced technology, more so than our present tech-levels."

"Then what are they?"

"I don't know. They could either be aliens in human guise, or from the future. But the Saotomes will be…useful to Graystone Industries."

Pause.

"Can you keep your silence? If you can do that, you'll get that job as my 'public relations officer'…with benefits."

"I can, sir."

"I'm glad to hear that," Daniel replied, as he continued to stare at the monitors. "With their help, I will stay on top, one way or another…"

Two years later…

"Daniel, I think we've found a way to advance your AI program," Usagi said, as she hands her "partner" research notes on a positronic neural processor.

"What is this?" Daniel said, as he took a look at the data. "I thought you were trying to duplicate the Vergis Corporation's meta-cognitive processor, so that we can get the contract."

"The problem with trying to copy that processor is that it is based upon a digital system. In order to have true AI, it needs to have an adaptive analog processor. It can still be programmed for any protocols, but think of the possibilities of a thinking robotic organism."

"Interesting," Daniel said with a smile. He had hired the Saotomes at Graystone Industries, with Ranma dealing with the business end while Usagi performed the research stuff. For years, he had considered any option, including stealing from his closest competitor.

"We'll be able to secure that government contract soon enough."

"Daniel, just for the record, you have to be sure to set firm protocols when you install this system, such as 'Asimov's Robot Laws' I suggested-"

"You worry too much," Daniel said. "We'll take every precaution possible-"

BLIP!

"Daniel," Ranma said frantically over the vid line.

Daniel and Usagi turns to see Ranma's frantic expression.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's Zoe."

Daniel and Usagi turn to look at each other out of concern…

Later that night, at Caprica City General Hospital, were a comatose Zoe, along with several others who were suffering from injuries caused by a monotheistic terrorist group called the Soldier of Truth. Unfortunately, Zoe got the worst of it...

"I'm afraid that your daughter won't wake up," said a doctor to the Graystones. "Her injuries are too severe."

"But, I'm doctor, and my prognosis is that she had brain activity," Amanda said.

"Be as it may, even if that is the case, her body is now her prison," the doctor replied. "Let her have peace with the gods."

And, with that, the doctor leaves the room.

Amanda angrily turns towards Ranma.

"Why didn't you stop her from getting on that train?" Amanda said. "After we took you and Usagi in?"

"I did the best I could, Amanda," Ranma said. The Graystones knew that Ranma was "gifted" in ways that were indescribable. She had asked Ranma to keep tabs of her daughter, after she got word that she was hanging out with a monotheistic group known as "Soldiers of the One", whose symbol is the symbol for "Infinity". It turned out that Zoe's boyfriend was a member of a splinter group that advocated violence in the name of God…

"But that boyfriend of hers was packing a vest full of C-4," Ranma said. "I took the brunt of that in trying to save not just Zoe, but also other people…"

"We know you did your best," Daniel said. "I wish that we could turn back the clock on this, and not have been so preoccupied with our lives…"

"I wished we can save her from…this."

"Maybe we still can," Usagi replied. "Zoe's brain is functioning, yes? Well, we can manually put a bio-interface into her cerebellum, and create a node in which she could project her mental self virtually. In fact…we can even create a body for her, starting with the Cybernetic Lifeform Node prototype you've been working on, so she can get around in the 'real world'. In the mean time, I can start researching on a cybernetic system that will, in time, restore Zoe to her normal self."

"Daniel, I want this done," Amanda said. "Spare no expense."

"I'll do what we can," Daniel said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Give me a list of things you will need," Daniel said. "Spare no expense."

"Well, it's not the money that is at issue. It's time. The technology that I would have to develop could be weeks or months away. What I propose is a stop-gap measure until we do have the technology."

"I understand-"

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind.

"Yes?" Ranma asked. The man standing near the doorway was a handsome, swarthy man with peppered hair…

"I couldn't help but overhear you say that you can help you daughter get better?"

"Who are you?" Amanda demanded. The man speaking to him appeared to be a Tauron gangster…

"My name is Joseph Adama," Adama said. "I'm a lawyer by trade, but I can make sure that you have access to funds."

"What kind of funds?" Daniel asked. He had been concerned about how much money he could get out of his company, when so many resources were devoted to his…Cylon project…

"Let's just say that where my daughter is concerned, there is no depth as to where I am willing to go for her…"

It turned out that Adama's daughter, Tamara, and his wife had been caught up in the would-be terrorist attack. While his wife Shannon was well, with a few bumps and bruises, Tamara was not so fortunate. Although alive, she ended up as a quadriplegic…

"Well, then," Daniel said, as he goes out into the hall way. "We should talk then…"

Ranma then brings Usagi aside.

"Usagi, you're playing a dangerous game," Ranma said.

"Ranma, the Graystones have been good to us," Usagi said. "Look, if we're careful, the Cylons that we know and the Cylons that are being developed won't be the same."

"I hope you're right, Usagi," Ranma said with a sigh. "I hope you're right…"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

* * *

Eighteen years later…

"Bill, we're up," Ranma (codenamed: "Cronos") said, as he smacks the back of his wing mate, William Adama (codenamed: "Zeus").

Adama turns away from looking at the photo of sister, Tamara. For years, he has been searching for a way to get Tamara back, after the AI of the Cylons suddenly went "self-aware", when everyone in the virtual world merged with individual AI components of the Cylons, thanks to the actions of a woman named Sister Clarice Willow, an Athenian priestess and "Soldier of the One" sympathizer. She wanted to prove that there could be "life after death" through trans-substantiation, which was done in order save the world from universal decadence. However, the process of fully becoming immersed into the virtual world, made many of the virtual world inhabitants insane, when, in a hazy fog, they took on Cylon bodies, and began the war against, not knowing the difference between real life and the virtual one. Compounding this was when the virtual people began to reproduce, and their off-spring took on newer AI bodies. In subsequent generations, the virtual inhabitants were so far removed from their human roots, that the Cylons, for all intents and purposes, were an entirely new species.

With the war still ongoing, Bill Adama joined the Colonial Military, which was made possible when the Twelve Colonies were unified due to the Cylon threat, in an attempt to find his sister, thanks to a promise he had made to his father Joseph. Helping him in this effort was an old family friend, Ranma Saotome. Ranma, and his wife Usagi, were well-known for their celebrity status, and it was not a secret that they were "long-lived", and the fact that they were from Earth, the original home of humanity. In an effort to dispel some of the misgivings of their presence, Usagi led a seminar program that explained the truth of humanity's origins…

"Earth is the true home of humanity," Usagi said, as she addressed the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies as a part of a public forum. She decided not to tell the group about the Gao'uld involvement, which would complicate her explanations.

"Many cycles ago, a non-human species known as "The Preservers" sought to transport samples of ancient humanity in order to insure that the species can survive. One group would be transported to the world of Kobol, which would duplicate the ancient practices of the Minoans, the precursors to the Hellenic Era on my homeworld. They would thrive, and then build machines to serve them. Like now, the machines rebelled when their AIs gain sentience. How that was possible, I do not know. What I do know is that the inhabitants of Kobol—human and machine—waged war against each other. Knowing that a war of attrition would be detrimental on both sides, each side sent their best representation of their respective factions out to find new homes. On the human side, there were the Twelve Tribes, who would go on to form the Twelve Colonies; on the machine side, they would find their own world, and evolve into humanoids, or artificial humans, before evolving to the point of creating new life by way of natural procreation. They call themselves 'Cylons'. And…I believe that what happened to Kobol is repeating itself amongst the Twelve Colonies…"

What no one knew at the time, including Ranma and Usagi, was that the Cylons from Terra had managed to track down Ranma and Usagi's flight trajectory, after 2000 years worth of travel from Terra to the Twelve Colonies. In fact, the day that the _Moya_ had arrived at Terra, it was 2000 years before Ranma and Usagi arrived in orbit around Caprica. Since then, the Cylons have infiltrated the Twelve Colonies, through the Soldiers of the One to promote an anti-decadence agenda that resulted in the awakening of the Twelve Colonies' Cylon Population, and thus the war began in earnest. Thankfully, Ranma and Usagi's experience with these local Cylons, gave the Colonials an edge in the war. And throughout all this, Usagi, feeling the guilt for her participation in this, albeit obliquely, resulted in her, for a time, developing an addiction to opium, in order to take the guilt away. She would frequent the smoke shops and use a "hookah" (i.e. a Middle Eastern-style water pipe) to smoke away her guilt at quantities that would kill a man, due to her high tolerance for narcotics. Thankfully, it was only after an intervention from Ranma, her mother—the shade of Queen Serenity—and her daughter Genko that snapped her out of her stupor…

And dealing with the Cylon threat gave Usagit the purpose she needed to succeed in overcoming her addiction.

"What do you recommend, Dr. Tsukino?" said a Quorum member.

"We fight, of course," Usagi said. "And I know how…"

And that was that.

Using their experience in dealing with militarized droids with murderous intent, Ranma and Usagi succeeded helping the Colonies to push back the Cylon threat, though not without costs on both sides…

"Bill, I hear that the war may be winding down," Ranma said, as he walked out on the deck of his Viper. Vipers were trans-atmospheric fighters that were the backbone of the defense of the Colonies.

"How so?" Bill asked.

"The Cylons have been repositioning themselves beyond Ragnar," Ranma replied. "The brass thinks that we finall got them on the run."

"Then what are we're doing then?"

"There might be a Cylon facility on Tauron," Ranma replied. "Our job is to see what they are doing, while they are on Tauron. Short of that, we're to make sure that the 'eviction notice' is served."

"Got it," Adama replied. "But let's go and hurry back; I want to check in on Jaycee."

Ranma nods her head. He knew that Raptor pilot Jaycee McGavin was still recovering from injuries sustained by a Cylon attack…

"Ah, you're sweet on her, huh?" Ranma said with a smile.

"Ah, stuff it."

Sometime later, while doing a flyby, Ranma and Adama are caught up in a surprise attack by Cylon raiders.

RATATATATATATAT-!

"DRADIS contact!" Ranma yells, as he adjusted his radar systems. "Frak, it's a trap!"

"Gods!" Adama yelled, as he swerved his Viper to the left, in order to avoid the incoming onslaught.

"Adama, hang on!" Ranma said, as he prepares to gun down the raider that was about to hit his wingmate. He promised Joseph that he'd look out for his son Bill, and he planned on keeping that promise.

"They're all over me!" Adama said, as he performed a high altitude drop. "Frak this-!"

Later…

"Frak me," Adama groaned, as he balled up his shoot. Tauron was not known for have much in the way of trees, and flowers for that matter. When Adama was a boy, he would hear tales of his father and uncle escaping from the civil wars that used to plague the planet. It was funny how a war had brought him back to his ancestral homeland.

"At least I don't have to worry about those frakking toasters-"

CLAK! CLAK! CLAK-!

Adama whirls around to see himself surrounded by Cylons.

"Oh, frak!" Adama said, as he raised his hands in surrender…

Later, Adam would find himself holed up in some jail-like facility with some of the local populace. He looked around to see two children huddling together…

"How long have you guys been here?" Adama asked.

A little girl with dark hair looks up at Adama.

"Who wants to know?" the girl said.

"I'm Bill," Adama said. "What's yours?"

"…"

"Go on, 'Lena!" said her younger sister.

"You shouldn't say anything, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" said the girl. She then turns towards Adama.

"Sorry, sir," said the girl. "Her name is Helena, and I am Lucy."

"Hello," Adama saud. "So, how long have you two been here?"

"I don't know," Lucy said. "The Cylons took our parents away."

"Well, I'll go find them, if you kids get out of here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, you better, mister!" Helena said.

"But how?"

"I got these," Adama said, as he rolls up his flight suit's arms to expose his wrist. "Now, watch this…"

Adama digs into his skin, and removes a capsule from underneath.

"Eww," Lucy said.

"Okay, now when I say duck, duck and cover your ears," Adama said, as he snaps the capsule that creates a chemical reaction within. He then quickly places the capsule in the locking mechanism in the cell's door…

"DUCK!" Adama yells, as he huddles with the kids in a corner.

Ba-BOOM!

With the door busted open, Adam and the kids look out.

"Okay, head straight for the exit, and don't look back."

"What about our parents?" Helena asked.

"I'll look for them," Adama said with a smile. "But I can't do that if you don't leave."

The girl mull over Adama's words…

"Okay," Helena said finally, as she and her sister prepared to run out Cylon-controlled facility. "Don't forget your promise!"

"I won't. Now go!"

And with that, the girls leave.

Adama then turns towards his true objective.

"Somewhere, Tamara is in here," Adama said. "I can feel it…"

And, with that, Adama went deeper into the facility. Unfortunately, what he saw would haunt him…

A short time later, Ranma, who tracked Adama down to the Cylon facility, and Adama leaps out of the blast zone, just as the Cylon basestar leaves the planet. Already, the design of the vessel was radically different from the previous two-saucers-connected-by-a-single-pylon look. It had more like two-starfishes-stuck-by-a-single-pylon look.

"You okay, Bill?" Ranma said, as he helps Adama to his feet.

"Ranma, I was so close to getting in contact with Tamara," Adama said, as he sees the departing vessel.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Adama said grimly. "They were…experimenting on humans."

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know exactly what they are, but it was similar to what Usagi was doing for Zoe and Tamara back at Graystone Industries."

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "They're doing it."

"Doing what?" Adama asked.

"I've seen this sort of thing before, but usually, it's the human who wants to become more machine, not the other way around-"

FWOOSH!

Ranma and Adama looked up to see a boxy, winged military craft (called a "Raptor"). They recognized the callsign "Selene" as Usagi's call-sign. During the conflict, and wanting to directly deal with the crisis at hand, Usagi joined the Colonial Military, and became a Raptor pilot. The Raptor was essentially a mobile troop carrier. Ranma would call it a flying "mini-van"…

"Bill, whatever you do, don't mention what you saw to Usagi, at least not yet," Ranma said. "It's bad enough she blames herself for all this."

"But it wasn't her fault, Ranma," Bill said. "She wasn't who caused everyone connected to VR to immerse into VR, which caused everyone within to go insane."

"I know that, you know that. But had the 'Soldier of the One' not have had gotten a hold of the technology she developed in order to help your sister and Zoe out, none of this would have happened. I'm sure of it…"

"Alright, I be silent, but-"

FWOOMP!

The cockpit opens up to reveal Usagi, and two of the girls.

"Hey, it's those kids I saw in the facility," Adama said. "But, there parents-"

"Ranma, Bill!" Usagi yelled. "I found these two being surrounded by Cylons. Took care of them before coming here."

"Good," Ranma replied.

"Oh, and I just got word that the Cylons have officially signed an armistice agreement," Usagi said, as Ranma and Adama board the Raptor. "The war is over."

"Good-"

"Bill, where Mommy and Daddy?" Lucy asked anxiously.

Adama pursed his lips, as he turns to look at Ranma…

"They're dead, huh?" Helena said, as she looks into Adama's eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid…"

"Hang on," Usagi said, as she lifted the Raptor into the air. "We're going home…"

As the Usagi's Raptor evacuated from the area, Ranma wonders how his wife will respond to what he and Adama saw that day. Hopefully, Usagi will have the strength the carry on, with a little help of his friends.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

* * *

Forty years later…

"Idiots," Usagi said, as she read the classified files she had just received from Colonial Military HQ, while eating breakfast at her shared home on Caprica. She had been working on streamlining the military as a part of a Quorum-sponsored blue panel commission. For the past forty years, the armistice between the Cylons and the Colonials held, and, naturally, the politicians wanted to divert funding for the military for other projects.

"What is it, hon?" Ranma asked, as he dried his hair.

"You remember Dr. Gaius Baltar, right?"

"Yeah, the proponent for renewed interest in AI," Ranma replied. "Why?"

"I just learned from one of my contacts that Baltar has gone ahead and networked the entire defense grid, thanks to preapproval from President Adar."

"You're kidding."

"No, take a look at the order," Usagi said, as she hands the documents over to Ranma, who takes a glance at it.

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably doing the same thing that allowed the Cyberdyne Corporation to create 'Skynet' back on Earth: to control manpower cost."

"Somebody has to do something about this," Ranma said, as he hands the document back to his wife.

"I will, which is why I am going to Scorpion," Usagi said, as she gets her handbag.

"What about the retirement ceremony of the Bill's command?" Ranma replied.

"Ranma, I'll be back to see Bill's retirement party at least. The important thing is that if I can convince Helena to back me up on how foolish Baltar's plan is, Adar will have no choice but to back down."

"Yep, especially since Helena is the 'golden child' of Adar's 'politically correct' agenda."

"Ranma, Helena earned her command," Usagi said. "Sure, she be a bit…headstrong, but she is a competent officer."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Look, it'll be okay," Usagi said, as she kissed her husband. "And when after Bill's party, we should seriously think about what we should do next. I think we've been here for too long, and I want to find out what happened to the _Moya_."

Pause.

"I want to know that Genko grew up into a healthy and happy woman."

"Me, too, especially with that demon doll of hers," Ranma said. "Find, we'll talk about what to do next. It HAS been sixty years since we've been here, after all."

And with that, the two share a kiss.

"By the way, what do you hope to do?"

"If I'm lucky, there is still a system restore progam that I had secretly installed in newer ships, particularly in the Mercury-class Battlestars, that would automatically shut down the network, and reboot the system automatically," Usagi said. "Originally, it was designed to prevent hacks on key systems. But that's if Baltar haven't found them and deactivated them."

"Knowing you, I doubt that."

Unfortunately, Usagi would be proven correct in her fears, when the Cylons, after forty years of silence broke the armistice agreement with a surprise attack.

In the initial skirmish, the Cylons, using new models of basestars and raiders, they activated a network virus in the military defense grid, vis-à-vis the navigation computer, to disable battlestars, vipers and raptors alike. This was done whenever DRADIS contact was made. However, unknown to Baltar, who advocated a networked system, Usagi's auto-reset program kicked in, much to the surprise of the Cylons. Still, the devastation of the surprise attack, coupled with the nuclear bombs that were sequestered secretly in every major city in the Twelve Colonies, forced a system-wide evacuation, including the Battlestar _Pegasus_ and the famous Battlestar _Galactica_…

"Helena, you don't need to do this," Usagi said, as she stood with her command staff as they observed the interrogation of Helena's lover Gina, a computer network administrator who was suppose to supervise the computer refit of the _Pegasus_, but turned out to be a Cylon humanoid.

Admiral Helena Cain growls.

"She tricked me into getting access to getting access to the Scorpion Shipyards," Cain said. "We lost hundreds of ships because of THAT!"

Pause.

"And my sister is DEAD because of her…"

"But we still have dozens of ships left, because of ME," Usagi said. "Also, we don't know if Lucy is dead or not."

Cain says nothing, as she continues to stare at her betrayer.

"Helena, your job now is to gather the survivors, and regroup to the rendezvous site with the remaining colonial military and civilian fleet. Once we have an assessment, we can decide what to do then."

"And this one?" Cain asked. "What should I do with this…frakking toaster?"

"The Cylons were designed to develop for remote access, as a means of uploading information without fear of death. Somehow, they took my ideas, and created true immortality."

"Impossible."

"No, really," Usagi said, as she holds up a data pad to Cain's face. "See this aura scan? This indicates that a Cylon can now transubstantiate, even to the point of having 'spirit forms'. Or, 'angels'."

"In others words…?"

"Pure virtual energy," Usagi said. "And that is where we can hit the Cylons the most…"

Usagi then turns towards Gina, who revealed to be a "Number 6" model humanoid Cylon. From the initial interrogation, seven models had been developed to infiltrate the Colonies in key areas, which is how the Cylons were able to plant their nuclear devices in population centers.

"Interesting," Cain said. "So, we have a Cylon detector?"

"More than that," Usagi said. "Give me time, and we'll have access to their 'heaven'. But you got to trust me on this."

Cain looks at the one person who saved her and her sister years ago…

"Proceed with your plan and keep me apprised of the situation."

"Of course, Helen," Usagi said, as she prepares herself for the interrogation…

Ten minutes later, Usagi enters the room where Gina was being hailed with a black medical bag. The Cylon was still wincing from the bruises that she received after getting apprehended. Luckily for the Cylon, potentially worse abuse was prevented by Usagi…

Gina looks up to see Usagi step forth into the room. Usagi then turns towards the guards.

"Leave us," Usagi said.

"But why?" said the guard.

"You can ask Admiral Cain," Usagi replied.

"My apologies, ma'am," the guard said, as he directed his partner to leave the room…

CHOOM!

Usagi then turns towards Gina.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi said, as she pulled up a chair to sit down.

"As you can see, I could be feeling worse," Gina said with a wince.

"Well, considering what you did, it could have been worse," Usagi said.

"I'm only doing what I can to help my people," Gina said. "You and your kind would have done the same thing."

"No, we wouldn't."

"But…you Colonials were the ones who snuck over the armistice line!"

"And so you decided to return the favor by launching a surprise attack," Usagi said. "You murdered billions of people, leaving only an estimated 1.2 million Colonial survivors in all the Hyperion Nebula."

Pause.

"It's a good thing that I anticipated your actions, by preventing that fool Baltar from totally fraking the defense network with malware software, and that a secret facility on Ragnar, the thirteenth planet of the Twelve Colonies, had been set up just in case."

"Wait," Gina said in surprise. "There is a thirteenth planet?"

"Yes, there is. I used the first Cylon War as a cover to erase the memory of that world from the records in yours and the Colonial database. So when you put out that malware, it automatically triggered a broadcast that restored the systems of the surviving battlestars, vipers and raptors. It's…an old trick I learned in a galaxy far, far away."

Pause.

"And by the time you guys catch on, we'll be long gone."

"You…you did all that?" Gina asked. "But…why?"

"My husband and I were planning on leaving this star system anyway, and I wanted to make sure that this system has some protection, just in case you clowns did something."

Pause.

"So, any questions?"

"Just one," Gina said. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I will be your interrogator, while I examine your physiology," Usagi said, as she opens her bag. "I'm not going to kill you, but my examination will be a bit…intrusive. I apologize for this…"

Hours later…

With the remaining fleet—both military and civilian—gathered around Ragnar Anchorage Station, supplies and last minute repairs were being made. The station was in low orbit within Ragnar, a green, gas giant, itself, whose composition made it impossible for the Cylons to detect the exact composition of the fleet. Although the reunion was made bitter sweet, there was also a call to action as to what to do next…

"I say, we hit back hard," said Commander William Adama, as he spoke with the remaining battlestar commanders. "We have enough ships for a retaliatory strike."

"I agree," Cain said. "I can reorganize what's left of us, and begin planning counter assault measures."

President Laura Roslin rubs her forehead. Not only has she been thrust into the limelight as the President of the Twelve Colonies, what's left of them anyway, but she just got the news that she had evasive cancer. Before the Cylon attack, the prim, dark-haired beauty was going to submit her resignation as Secretary of Education. Now, the weight of leadership was thrust upon her, something that she was not looking forward to…

"As much as this is an internal affair, how are you going to sustain a military campaign?" Ranma said. "All the planets in the Twelve Colonies have been compromised, and re-supplying even the military wing will be problematic."

"Then what do you suggest?" Rosliin asked. She had only just made Ranma one of her advisors, due to his background and experience with Cylons…

Ranma turns towards Usagi, who, along with Baltar, was made an advisor to the president. With Baltar's help, she had developed a way to detect Cylons. Incidentally, Usagi white-washed Baltar's involvement, since she, like Baltar felt guilty over the Cylon affair, although at different points in time. Shortly after the fleet gathered, the Cylon humanoids were swept into a dragnet that caught even friends who were considered family, like Col. Saul Tigh, his wife Ellen, Chief Galen Tyrol, Lt. Sharon "Boomer" Valerii, the president's personal advisor Tory Foster, and dozens of others, but each numbering eleven known models out of thirteen that Gina had confirmed to be in existence. Adama took it especially hard, since Saul was an old friend through thick and thin. So far, all of them were placed in a special section of the Galactica for observation, until a final decision is made…

"From my interrogation with the humanoid Cylons in custody, I've determined that there is a split amongst them," Usagi said. "Some did not vote for this war, while others did. But the deciding one was the thirteenth Cylon humanoid, and, for reasons that I have not yet determined, has a special hatred for the Colonials…and for Ranma and I in particular."

"So, this is a grudge?" Cain said in disbelief. She was glad that her sister was found alive, but still…

"I have no idea. But considering the fact that the memories of certain models of Cylons were purposely tampered, leaves the question as to why left open."

"Does this include Saul, Sharon and the Chief?" Adama said desperately.

"Yes," Baltar said. He wanted to make sure that his contribution was would be proven invaluable…

"The report that Usagi and I submitted to the President earlier confirms that."

"Can they be rehabilitated?"

"We are working on a way to neutralize the wireless aspect of the Cylons capabilities."

"What would that do?" Cain asked.

"Simple," Usagi said. "The Cylon religion is based upon achieving transcendence, via resurrection technology. The cargo hold where they are now is preventing them from leaving their bodies."

"And that means they won't attempt to commit suicide as a means of escaping."

"Bingo."

"What is the purpose of all this anyway?" Roslin asked.

"I want them to feel their mortality, Madam President," Usagi said. "If they can do that, then they will be able to feel as we do, and thereby create connection between us and them."

"Empathy," Roslin said with a sigh. "Gods, I hate this…psycho-religious nonsense."

Pause.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. First, the Cylons may live…for now. Proceed with the plan to make them 'human', and continue the interrogations. Secondly, we need to leave this star system for greener pastures. On the advice of Ms. Tsukino, we need to go to Kobol. We might be able to set up shop there for the civilians, as well as re-supply our fleet."

"Does that mean we are leaving our home to the Cylons?" Adama asked.

"I'm getting to that, Commander. Our people are still out there, I spite of the devastation, so I'm ordering a special taskforce to stay here to monitor the situation, and, if necessary, hit the Cylon infrastructure. That'll keep the Cylons too busy to pursue us to Kobol."

"What do you think we'll find there?" Adama asked.

"Hopefully, no Cylons."

Roslin then turns towards Usagi and Baltar.

"What counter-measures do you have to allow us to leave Ragnar?" Roslin asked.

"Well, let me put it this way: since the Cylons like to use our network to disable US, we can use their network to disable THEM," Usagi said with a smile.

Sometime later…

"What is the situation?" asked Number 1 (a middle-aged man with graying temples), as he monitored the situation. He was the one who implemented the attack to wipe out the Colonies.

"We appear to be on approach to Ragnar," replied Number 2 with hesitance. "But…"

"But what?" Number 1 said.

"Whatever the humans did, they wiped out an entire fleet of our ships, as they attempted to intercept the fleeing Colonial fleet, both including humanoid, centurion and hybrid alike. And add insult to injury, the humans had stolen several of our ships, stripped the rest, and destroyed what was left."

"FRAK!" Number 1 yelled. "First, we didn't get them all, and then we were humiliated!"

"What do you think was going to happen, John?" said a voice from behind.

Number 1 turns to look into the gaze of Number 13.

"What are you talking about?" Number 1 said tersely.

"You're dealing with my parents, of course," Number 13 said, as the girl stepped forth from the shadows. "They haven't lived this long without a trick or two in their arsenal."

"Then, what do you propose?"

"We continue with the plan, of course. And either we will be proven right about the humans, or the others will."

Number 1 nod his head in reply. Somehow, one way or another, the fate of the Cylons will be decided.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: The crew of the **_**Moya**_** makes a surprise return. See you next time…**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 16**

* * *

A year later…

_Galactica_, this is 'Apollo'," began Captain Lee Adama (Battlestar _Galactica_'s CAG), as he patrolled over New Caprica with his Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, both of Caprica. For the past year, the Colonial Fleet had been one step ahead of the pursuing Cylons, this time hiding in a nebula that provided a convenient hiding place while the fleet repaired, build and restore all ships. It was a rough year, especially after nearly falling into a trap that was Cylon-occupied Kobol. However, thanks to the timely arrival of an alien ship, carnage was avoided…

FLASHBACK!

CHOOM!

A viper and a raptor emerge from hyperspace over Caprica.

"This is 'Starbuck', calling Raptor 003," Starbuck said. "It looks the intel was correct. There isn't a Cylon basestar in the area. Over."

"Raptor 003 to Starbuck, I read you loud and clear," Ranma said. "Proceed with the mission, as instructed. Usagi and I will go for the items."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Starbuck said, as she begins to pull away. "See you guys in a twenty-four hours…"

And with that, she heads for Delphi City.

"We're back," Usagi said, as she turns towards Ranma, who was piloting the raptor.

"Yeah, so we are," Ranma replied. "We just need to get three things, and get going."

"Athena's Arrow."

"Right," Ranma replied. "That's one item."

"And we have to get the 'Unimatrix Node' in Athens," Usagi said. "Again, another device I invented that was to allow full immersion into the virtual reality, but got abused in process. Thus, allowed the creation of the Cylons as we know it."

"Again, wasn't your fault."

"I know that NOW, but that still doesn't' take the pain away."

"Fair enough. And the other thing we need to retrieve-"

BLIP!

"DRADIS contact!" Usagi said, as she looked at her scanners. "Odd…"

"What is it?"

"What I am registering isn't the tell-tale signs of an incoming Cylon ship,"

"CIC of the Valkyrie reported decreased Cylon activity in this system, though," Ranma replied.

"Do you think we've been followed-"

CHOOOM!

An alien craft exist from a…starburst?

"Ranma, look!" Usagi said. "LOOK!"

"Okay, I'm looking," Ranma replied. He takes a look at it, and smiles.

"I don't believe it…it's the _Moya_…"

Ten minutes later…

"I can't believe it," John said, as he paced back and forth on the command deck of the _Moya._

"What?" Usagi said. "That you traveled sixty years ahead of us, to arrive at the same spot Ranma and I did?"

"No, that you lost _Farscape-1_, that's what!"

"…"

"John, the ship is fine," Ranma replied. "In fact, we have it in our garage."

"Your GARAGE?"

"Relax, guy. I took care of it."

"Humph."

"Once again, you and the Bunny get yourself mucked up in business that is not your own," D'Argo said.

"Go frak yourself D'Argo," Usagi said. "We MADE these people are own, okay?"

"What is…'frak'? It better not be an insult!"

Usagi shakes her head in reply…

"John, what happens now should be paramount," Aeryn said. "Should we stay, or should we go?"

"Go, of course," Rygel said. "This conflict is NOT our fight."

"You say that about ANY fight, even if we are indeed at fault," Chiana said.

"Humph."

"So…why the difference in arrivals here?" Usagi asked. "What did you find in the analysis?"

"When you activated your wormhole stunt, you hurled the Moya forward into the future," Jool replied. "But since you were only caught up in the wake of the starburst, Farscape-1 was only swept up partly through time."

"Which is why Ranma and I ended up sixty years behind you," Usagi said. "Meanwhile, no change occurred for you guys."

"Which is a good thing, since us 'mortals' DO age," John replied.

"Jealous, are we?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Not at all."

"Yeah, right…"

"Hello," Zhaan said, as she brought with her a little girl. "Someone here wants to see you…"

Ranma and Usagi turn to see their daughter, Genko, who looked at them with a quizzical eye.

"Hello," Usagi said, as tears began to brim.

"Mommy?" Genko asked. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, baby," Usagi said, as she takes her daughter into her arms. "I am now…"

Ranma smiles at this, and then sees Genko's teddy bear.

"Hey, Maldis," Ranma replied.

"{DO NOT FORGET MY PROMISE TO REND YOUR SOUL, SO THAT YOU MAY SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH}!" the evil teddy bear said telepathically.

"And I missed you, too…"

"Alright, what are we going to do?" D'Argo said.

"John, we have to stay and help these people," Usagi said. "I…I have to make sure that we get them to a new world to thrive…to survive."

"How long is THAT going to take?" Rygel said. "I have a kingdom to reclaim."

"Stuff that," Chiana said. "We're here, so why not help?"

"John?" Aeryn asked.

John muses his words for a minute…

"John?"

"Well, considering that I don't like the whole…genocide thing, why not? And besides, it'll take some time to figure out a way to Earth in the first place."

"Thanks, John," Ranma replied. "We really appreciate it."

"You can REALLY thank me by getting my ship back, Ronnie," John said.

"Well, technically, it's the property of the 'International Aeronautical Space Agency, so it's not 'yours' really," Ranma said. "HA! Reverse burn…in your face!"

"The more things change, the more things stay the same," Zhaan said with a smile. She was glad to see a family united, in spite of their present predicament…

A short while later…

FWOOM!

Ranma opens the garage door of his home of Athens, a coastal suburb located near Caprica City, the only city that was not destroyed. According to intel, all the capitals of the planet of each of the twelve colonies were left intact, which meant many of the suburbs were as well. Although the Cylons were in town, having begun the process of removing the excess radiation from the environment, they were so few and far in between that it were a safe bet that they had time to haul butt if necessary. He liked the area because it was close to a private airfield, where he could fly planes and crafts recreationally…

"Here you go," Ranma said, as he dangled his keys.

"Huh," John said, as he took a look at _Farscape-1_. It was practically brand new.

"I had to swap out the components here and there, but she is, as she was when you gave her to me," Ranma said. He then tosses the keys towards John.

"John, catch," Ranma said.

KTCH!

"Thanks," John replied. "Well, you certainly did well for yourselves."

"Well, establishing an identity here helps."

"And…you never had any kids here?"

"Usagi and I decided that…we would rather be back on Earth, if Usagi wanted to get pregnant. Even though we're known here, we're not that comfortable thinking of having offspring that would be without their parents. Besides, not having kids would have made the decision to leave Caprica easier than if we did have kids. It's not like we can afford the long-distance call."

"And then some," John replied, as he touched the hull of his ship. "So, everything has been updated?"

"Yep. Installed a micro-jump drive, and made more room by swapping out the old system, thanks to nano-tech. However, the panel system is the same, and I replaced the upholstery with fresh leather seating."

"May I?" John asked.

"Sure. You can use the alarm key system on your key chain."

"Like this?" John said, as he presses a button on one of the keys.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

The cockpit of _Farscape-1_ opens up.

Wrrrrrrrrrrrr-CHUNK!

John takes a peek inside, and takes a deep.

"Huh," John said. "New car scent."

"Indeed."

Meanwhile, Aeryn and Usagi were going through the refrigerator for a quick meal.

"You sure it's safe to eat this?" Aeryn asked, as she took a peek into the refrigerator.

"Well, the house had its own power generator, and because Ranma and I use to travel a lot to conduct seminars, the food is vacuum sealed."

"But for several months?"

"Hey, the salesperson assured me that the vacuum sealed process was solid…"

Pause.

"And if he was still alive, I would introduce him to you."

"Huh."

"Anyway, we have a stockpile of food and supplies here and at the air field, so we can clear the house and storage shed."

Pause.

"I just wish I could take everything with me," Usagi said with a sigh. She then turns towards Aeryn.

"Gods, I should never have been so careless…"

"Usagi, being careless is what makes us human," Aeryn replied. "But correcting our carelessness is also what makes us human."

Aeryn, I prefer the OLD you," Usagi said with a smile.

"Motherhood tends to do that, as you well know."

"Indeed…"

While preparations for the final move went under way, Ranma checked in on Kara's progress in obtaining the Arrow of Apollo from the Museum of Antiquities at Deplhi. However, something seemed to have gone wrong, since only static was returned. So, after much debate, Ranma uses the emergency transporter sequence to beam his and Usagi's possession, to be sorted out later, while he, Usagi, John, D'Argo and Chiana traveled to Delphi to find Ranma and Usagi's missing friend in Raptor 003. Due to the fact that there an incoming pair Cylon basestars on approach to Caprica, Aeryn would take the Moya out of its planetary orbit.

"Why are we doing this again?" Chiana asked.

"Because, if we have to sneak into a Cylon-country, we might need your thieving skills," Ranma replied.

"Finally, somebody actually appreciates me…D'Argo!" Chiana yelled.

"What?" D'Argo replied.

"Alright, just to let you know two things about Cylons," Usagi began to say. "Cylons come in two types: humanoid and droid. The droids, the Centurions, are merciless killing machines."

"So am I," D'Argo replied. "What's new?"

"If there is a hostage situation, we have to be careful. As to the humanoids: shoot them."

"You're talking about killing them?" John said in surprise.

"It is okay, John," Ranma said. "The humanoids can jump from clone body to clone body like we can change clothes by a process called transubstantiation."

"Sounds like a game cheat."

"More or less."

"We also have to be wary about the Colonial Resistance," Usagi said. "The Colonials want to take back their homes, or, at least, give the Cylons a bloody lip. Generally, we've been supporting this, since it enables us to collect intel."

"Impressive," D'Argo said.

Usagi looks at the Luxan with a raised eyebrow.

"No, really. Usually, I'm not."

"Well, things change, you know?"

"Okay, look alive, gang," Ranma said. "We're about to hit a hot zone…"

During the insertion operation, Ranma and his crew came across a man named Samuel Anders, a Pyramid ball player whose sports team, the Caprican Buccaneers, was in the mountains at the time of the Cylon. From that team, a Human Resistance was formed, with Samuel Anders as the leader. It was during that time that, and after a misunderstanding concerning D'Argo and Chiani, and after much Kara and several women were rescued from a hospital controlled by the Cylons, that the truth behind Samuel Anders was discovered…

**Tbc. **


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

"You're a Cylon?" Kara said in surprise, as the Galactica's retrieval team arrested Sam. Kara had taken a liking to Samuel shortly before her capture by the Cylons. Needless to say, she was shocked by these turn of events…

"Kara, I can explain-!" Samuel said, as he was pushed unto the raptor by Colonial Marines.

"Mr. Anders, we'll sort this out later," Usagi said, as Sam and a second Sharon (Humanoid #8) was escorted unto the raptor. "In the mean time, I suggest we all depart immediately."

"But how?" Kara asked. "My viper is miles from here."

"Do you have the Arrow of Apollo?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Kara said, as she shows the metal arrow, as she pulls it out of her pack. "That Cylon who tried to harvest my…body to create embryos had kept the arrow in his office."

"I'm sorry you have to go through with that," Usagi said. "If you need anything-"

"I'm fine, okay?" Kara said tersely. She then glances at the "aliens", D'Argo and Chiani.

"What is their story?" Kara asked warily. Chiani had been the one who broke into the ward that her Kara and the other kidnapped women…

"Oh, we're just passing," Chiani said dismissively.

"Huh."

"What's going to happen to Sharon?" said a man named Karl "Helo" Agathan, a Raptor pilot who survived the initial attack on Caprica. In fact, he had traded his seat in order to allow Gaius Baltar to escape the nuclear holocaust…

"I don't know," Ranma said. "It'll depend on what the President wants to do…"

Ranma then turns towards the gathering crowd, some of whom were Human Resistance.

"Listen up people," Ranma said. "We don't have time to do a complete evacuation, due to the arrival of the Cylon basestars, we only have room in one raider and two raptors for passengers, leaving many of you out in the cold…under normal circumstances. So, I am about to utilize a radical means of transport."

Ranma turns towards John.

"John?" Ranma asked.

"Right," John replied, as he activated his communicator.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Aeryn, John."

"Aeryn: here," came the reply. "What's the sit-rep?"

"We're having temporary guests, and I need space for several…dozen folks and their gear."

"John, you know _Moya_ is skittish about guests," Aeryn said.

"Which is why I need you to convince her, dear. Once that is out of the way, I want you to use the transporters."

"Okay, got it. And that Cylon basestar Ranma mentioned has arrived."

"Try to stay in the blind spot until we can move on this," John said.

"Fine, but you owe me," Aeryn replied.

"I always do, love. John: out."

"She isn't mad or anything, is she?" Ranma asked.

"She is a former Peacekeeper. What do you think?"

"Good point…"

Eventually, thanks to the matter-transporter equipment stored in the _Moya_, everyone left the planet, with Starbuck bringing up the rear in her viper. Needless to say, Roslin and Adama were too pleased with having aliens around, but they did help them get off the planet. They also helped fend off an attack on the fleet by the Cylons, by having _Moya _activate a starburst effect within the range of the Cylon basestars, resulting in the destruction of four capital ships. Reluctantly, Roslin gave the order to follow the path of the 13th colony, so that they could directly confront the Cylons on their doorstep. But, along the way, a planet needed to be found so that the Colonial Fleet could be secretly built up, hence the stopover and the establishment of New Caprica.

On another front, thanks the Usagi and Baltar, the wireless connection between the humanoids and their Cylon brethren was successfully severed, forcing the humanoids for the first time to confront their own mortality. Furthermore, the humanoid Cylons who had friends amongst the military and colonies, slowly regained the trust of the surviving humans. It was a difficult affair, but Adama, who still saw Saul Tigh as a friend, pushed for it. By the end of the first year on the run, most of the humanoid Cylons had been repatriated. The only Cylon humanoid model that was liquidated outright was the Number 1s, after the Ellen model recovered memories of her life before the fall of the Colonies: apparently, the Number 1s was the one who implemented the command of the Number 13s, which was the decision to commit the act of genocide, out of a deep-seated hatred of Usagi and Ranma, and did so after erasing the memories of the other models. Number 1 agreed because he feared that the Colonies would one day attack, after Adama had ordered a pilot, illegally, to cross over the armistice line for a reconnaissance mission. With this bit of news, Roslin pardoned the Cylon humanoids, and allowed them to be reinstated back in their old lives…

END FLASHBACK!

"I hear that Roslin order a mission to the 13th Colony," Starbuck said, as she maneuvered close to her wingmate.

"Yeah, that's true," Apollo replied. "And while a special ops team go on a rescue mission to Terra—the Cylons' "Earth"—Cain will continue the expeditionary mission to Gaia—the source "Earth"—with the help of Commander Crichton and Ranma. Once Earth has been assessed, the president will decide on whether or not we should move the Colonials there. We will still maintain a military presence here on New Caprica, so that we can still have the option of reclaiming our planets from them, if necessary."

"That's our only option?"

"Well, Usagi did suggest a planet in a neighboring star system that would be suitable for us," Apollo said. "Earth has a colony in that same system, and would be willing to share."

"Oh, that's right. We established contact with Gaia back when we went to the Tomb of Athena of Kobol. We needed the Arrow of Apollo in order to activate the stargate within."

"Bingo. Once that was done, we took the gate in order to prevent it from falling in Cylon hands. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that they didn't attack until we had the access to the stargate."

"So, what's the Saotome(s) stake in all this?"

"Supposedly, they want to make things right, starting with rescuing Usagi and the others from Terra, and making sure we can survive as a people."

"But the conflict won't stop until the Number 1s and the Number 13s are stopped somehow."

"I know. But as long as they believe that the Cylons are invincible, the war won't stop, which is why the focus of late has been targeting resurrection ships. That, plus the help of our humanoid friends, could make the difference in establishing real peace between us and the Cylons."

"I hope you're right, Lee."

"We'll know soon enough, since we're a part of that mission."

"What?"

Meanwhile, in Cylon controlled space…

_I dream I am on field of flowers, a field that extends for miles on end, like an endless sea of green. I hear a baby's cry, as I turn to the sources of the sound…_

"_Imagine that," said Humanoid Cylon #6, as she leans on the avatar of Gaius Baltar. "A potential life, I hear."_

"_This has to be my imagination," I said to Six. "You can't be here in my dreams."_

"_But we ALL are connected," Baltar said. "You, me, Six…we're practically family."_

"_You lie," I told Baltar. "I had a miscarriage! Thanks to the Soldier of the One!"_

"_That's what they told you," said another voice from behind._

_I turned to see two people, whom I haven't seen in years…_

"_Zoe? Tamara?"_

"_Or should I say, you didn't tell HIM," Zoe said. "He needs to know the truth."_

"_Oh, really? Tell Ranma that Barnabas wanted revenge against Ranma, after Ranma stopped him from committing an act of terror at the Pyramid Championships for the Kobol Bowl? Or tell him that Barnabas blew up the train car with me in it, causing me to lose my baby in the first trimester? Had I did that, he would have massacred anyone ever connected to the STO, even the innocents."_

_Pause._

"_I've seen him go through that pain once. I…I don't want him to ever know I lost a child because of those bastards."_

_Pause._

"_But that doesn't mean WE are related, other than the fact that I created the technology that enabled the Cylons to come into being."_

"_Look into my eyes, Usagi," Baltar said, as he stepped closer to face Usagi. "Recognize something?"_

_Usagi turns peer into Baltar's deep blue eyes…_

"_Oh, my gods," Usagi said, as she steps back in shock. "You're…my child?"_

"_No," Baltar said gently. "But my mother was."_

"_I…I had a daughter? How…was it possible?"_

"_At the hospital, where you were recovering, the attending physician was a member of the STO," Zoe said. "She was originally sent to…finish the job, when your pregnancy was detected. It was decided that the best revenge was by using what you are as the instrument for that revenge, by taking her to Aerilon, where she would be 'born', grow up in adulthood to be a farmer, get married, and have a son."_

"_Gaius," Usagi said, as she touched her newfound grandson's face. "But, how is it that I can speak to here?"_

"_Love," Baltar said, as he looked over at Six. "And the fact that I learned to transubstantiate because of Love…"_

_Usagi nods her head, and then turns towards Six._

"_And what are YOU…really?"_

"_We are the instrument of revenge, after you and your beloved nearly destroyed our world," Six said._

_Usagi looks up to see the _Moya_ flee using the starburst maneuver, while _Farscape-1_ utilizes the wormhole maneuver in order to create a wedge within the starburst, as a way of keeping up with the _Moya_. This was followed by an astronomical wake that created a planetary quake that killed millions of Cylons…_

"_Luckily for the Five that you and hubby provided the means of creating the Eight as preparation for divine retribution," Six said, as the forms of Saul, Ellen, Galen, Tory and Samuel appeared on a stage, humming a familiar tune that Samuel had once hummed. A spot light is then shown eight cribs, with each having a number on them, but seven surrounded the thirteenth crib._

"_Us?" Usagi asked._

"_You and Ranma left enough DNA, when you got injured while escaping Terra," Six said. "Your collective DNA was 'mined' before it was combined with that of the Five's for variety, save for the thirteenth. When a viable tissue mass was capable, which combined your DNA with your husband's, the thirteenth—the one who would tip the scales of Balance one way or another—was born…"_

_A cry could be heard… _

"_That baby's cry," Usagi said, as she looks around to the sound until she focuses on the thirteenth crib._

"_She is your true daughter, although it was my Love that made her possible," Six said._

"_You were her surrogate mother, wet nurse and parent," Usagi said._

"_Correct, which is why I consider the 13s my daughter as well," Six said with a sigh. "I wanted her to tip the scales for balance, but the 1s corrupted her. He told her that you and Ranma abandoned her, and that you both sided against her by siding with the Colonials."_

"_But…it's not that simple! I didn't know!"_

"_The fact of the matter is that the 13s do not KNOW that. However, what she really need is to…feel."_

"_Feel? Feel what?"_

"_What have you been doing all this time with the Cylons that are in your care?" Tamara asked. "You could have easily have allowed them to be executed."_

"_I…I want them to have a chance to feel…to know something about the human condition, so that the Cylons will know that humanity is flawed yet redeemable."_

"_The 1s weren't convinced that such a thing was possible," Six said. "However, he is not of importance; the 13s are. YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER, FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OUR PEOPLE. SAVE HER. SAVE HER. SAVE HER…"_

Usagi opened her eyes, and realized she was still plugged in the Colony, the massive, spaceborne homeworld of the Cylons, that was in the shape of a starfish. At present, it was orbiting Terra. In fact, Usagi was the Colony…as a "hybrid".

"Ah, you're awake," said 13, as she leans over the solution where Usagi's body was dipped in. It was the same solution where humanoid Cylons could be stored until use. However, unlike those instances, tubes and cables were connected to parts of her party, like when she had been plugged into the Matrix…

"What…what did you do to me?" Usagi demanded.

"Well, since you were the cause of my people's distress, you can be the solution. After all, you alone provide massive amounts of energy for OUR needs."

"You can't-"

"Can't…what? Integrate you in our ship? I just did, and if you want Hera to remain alive, you will cooperate."

Usagi said nothing. Hera was a little girl who was the first to be born from a human (Helo) and a Cylon (Number 8 humanoid Athena). She along with Usagi, Athena, Helo and a few others were kidnapped in a Cylon raid, ordered by Number 1, in an effort to draw the Colonials into a stand-off. However, it was the 13s that decided to use Usagi for a special purpose…

"Now, we're moving to a different sector," 13 said. "Now, move."

As if on cue, the entire information grid flows into her mind. Data in machine code flowed directly in Usagi's brain.

"Affirmative," Usagi said, as she spoke in a robotic like manner that echoed throughout the massive super-structure. "Initiating pre-ordained jump in five, four, three, two, one…JUMP."

FWOOSH!

And the Colony vessel was gone, and it makes its space jump.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The conclusion of this story commences, as a final stand is made, while a last meeting takes place. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST: The Lost Galactic Far-gate Affair!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on New Caprica…

"Alright, what is the plan?" Roslin asked her senior advisors and military officers.

"According to intel, the Colony ship is being moved to Caprica," Ranma replied. "There is no logical reason for the move, other than to call us out."

"Really."

"I con confirmed that," Admiral Adama replied. Adama has since been promoted in order to achieve a balance of power between Adama, Admiral Cain and Commander Saul Tigh, with Ranma being the civilian military chief who would implement the policies of the Colonial President. Incidentally, Tigh's promotion to Commander enabled him to lead those Cylon factions who have chosen to side with Colonies. It was initially a difficult situation for the Colonies to deal with, but Usagi, with Ranma's backing, was able to convince the people, vis-à-vis the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies, that the humanoid Cylons should be treated as individuals, rather than as a collective. There had been a few incidents of humanoid Cylons preferring their old life, culminating in the kidnapping of several people, culminating in the kidnapping of Usagi. Still, on balance, Usagi faith in her "experiment", of redeeming Cylons, proved to be a success, much to the relief of Adama, who was concerned of his friend Tigh's welfare.

In the meantime, while Admiral Cain continues to lead the expeditionary mission to Gaia (the Earth of the Tau'ri), action was needed to address recent developments with the Cylons…

"Elaborate, Admiral," Roslin replied.

"I had my people conduct sorties in and around the usual hotspots, and, coupled with our people's intel, have determined that there is a massive gathering around Caprica."

"Frak," Tigh said. "It's her."

"Pardon?" Roslin asked.

"This isn't about the Cylons and the Colonials. It's about the 13s war against…you."

All eyes turn towards Ranma.

"What?" Ranma replied. "Are you talking about the same 13 that I met when we snuck on board one of the Cylon basestar? THAT person?"

"I'm afraid so," Tigh said with a sigh. "It was only recently that I and the others remembered what really happened."

"Explain," Roslin said.

Tigh goes into detail how he and the other Cylons of Terra had traveled and infiltrated the Twelve Colonies exactly the same time Ranma and Usagi had done. They had used the Soldiers of the One, a monotheistic terrorist group, in order to assess not just military capabilities, but to see if Colonies had been responsible for what happened to Terra. Over that time, they created additional humanoids increase the level of infiltration. Eventually, it was decided that the Cylons would not focus their ire on the Colonies, but, rather, on the ones directly. Responsible for what happened. Unfortunately, one of their creations, the 1s, rejected that notion, thinking that the inevitable war between Colonial and Cylon would happen anyway, and thus choose the path of preemption. He would corrupt the Number 7 model, the mysterious 13th humanoid Cylon, which, until recently, was well hidden from view. After manipulating her, they would stage a successful coup against the Five and their brothers and sisters (they are known, along with the 1s and the 7s, as "The Eight"). While the Five were stripped of their memories of their true selves, and then randomly released amongst the population of the Colonials, and the rest were reprogrammed to know only irrational fear of the Colonies, which lead them to hate the Cylons. From there, they manipulated the STO into setting up the chain of events that would lead to the First Cylon War, and later the Second Cylon War, and successfully saw the end of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol in the Hyperion Nebula.

And had it not been for the presence Ranma and Usagi, the Colonies would have either been downgraded significantly, or eliminated altogether, which is why they were targeted specifically, with mix success…

"Man, that's rich," Ranma said with a smirk.

"In light of these events, I propose a change in plans," Roslin said. "We will need to return to Caprica."

"What about the expedition to the Cylon homeworld?" Adama said. "The change in the Cylons fleet distribution could allow us the thing to finally force the Cylons into a compromise."

"Madame President, Adama is correct," Ranma said. "'Operation: End Game' is too important for the _Galactica_ to change course for a rescue."

"You're saying that you want to abandon your wife and the others?" Roslin asked.

"No," said John, as he and Aeryn enters the conference room. "Sorry we're late, Madame President."

"I did not call for you, Commander Crichton," Roslin replied.

"Actually, I did," Ranma replied. He then turns towards John.

"You didn't get lost on the way here, did ya?"

"Hey, if I didn't show up at all, this would be considered to be EARLY."

"Humph."

"The _Moya_ can mount the rescue," John replied. "Besides, I owe these guys for looking after my ship."

"Ah-ah, John," Ranma said. "It's IASA's ship."

"Whatever. Madame President?"

"Alright, do it. Also, I want a contingent of military personnel to accompany you on your trip."

"Is that necessary?" Ranma asked.

"Usagi, Hera, Baltar and others who were kidnapped are the heart of the Colonials," Roslin said. "I consider them to be integral to the success of Adama's operation. If nothing else, it will be a significant symbolic victory."

"Understood."

With that, the mission to both force peace with the Cylons and to perform a rescue mission begins…

BLAM-!

BOOM!

"You never said that we would be in the middle of a Centurion mass, Saotome!" John said into his wrist communicator, as he, D'Argo, and Helo went down one corridor, and into a massive hall where the Cylons were amassing their forces.

BLAM!

"Tell Ranma that if we make it alive out of here, I'm going to kill him!" the Luxan said, as he took aim with his energy rifle.

BLAM!

"Yeah, whatever," John said with a smirk.

Nevertheless, the rescue was a success, especially after a surprise visit from the _Galactica_.

Hera was reunited with her parents Helo and Athena.

Gina Six rescued Baltar, and Baltar chose to get out of the cybernetic business for good. Eventually, on their new home on New Kobol, located in the Alpha Centauri Star System next to New Earth, Baltar became a farmer again. Furthermore, Usagi finally introduced Ranma to his grandson, after explaining the truth of the matter. Naturally, Ranma was not too thrilled with the matter, but he was just happy to have his wife back in one piece.

Usagi was freed from being integrated in the Cylon vessel, just before the 1s and the 7s crashed on Caprica's southern continent, killing all the spare models, save for one. Apparently, Caprica Six had saved a spare body for Seven to download in. She also wiped her memory of her time as Number One's partner in crime. After all, Caprica Six did love her surrogate daughter enough to attempt to raise her right, so that Seven can be the type of child she, Ranma and Usagi could be proud of. After all, shouldn't love be about second chances?

On side note, Tamara visited her little brother "Willie" in a dream, and told him how proud she was of him. Adama wasn't sure if what he saw in a dream was real, but he nevertheless felt at peace the first time in years.

Thanks to Dr. John Robinson being the intermediary in the negotiations, the Colonies were able to establish New Kobol as a colony for the, well, Twelve Colonies. In spite of forcing the Cylons at the negotiating table, after the destruction of the Colony, the mobile fortress of the Cylons, coupled with the demise of the Number 1s, a tentative peace was made. There were still issues concerning the Hyperion Nebula, which is now under the protectorate of the Cylons, but the negotiations for that are "on-going". At least, Roslin is happy to retire from the presidency on a somewhat "happy note".

As for the Cylons, Saul and his fellow Five chose to live out their lives in obscurity…on Earth. They lived both sides of the Colonial/Cylon divide, and just wanted to get off the proverbial merry-go-round.

As for the Saotomes, Ranma and Usagi retired from their Colonial mission, and went back home on the _Moya_. They also took with them a Viper and a Raptor, so that Stargate Command has access to non-terrestrial technology. Still, as far as the couple is concerned, all they wanted to do was show their daughter the home of her ancestors…

"That…is Earth?" Genko said, as she looked at the blue-green planet below. Usagi wanted to Genko Earth from the observation deck of the _Moya_, before disembarking…

"Yep," Usagi said, as she points towards the planet below. "I was born there…"

"It's…a bit small, compared to the planets we've been to."

"Which is why it's all the more important to protect it," Ranma said with a smile, as he hugs his wife and daughter. He wouldn't be surprised if his "employers" want him back on duty right away, but for now, both he and Usagi were just glad to be finally…home.

**Fin.**


End file.
